FREUD LÄSST GRÜSSEN
by thofraSi
Summary: Man sollte sich manchmal die Frage stellen, ob es sinnvoll ist, sich mitten in der Nacht - es war wirklich sehr, sehr spät! - sein Tagebuch zu schnappen und im Gemütszustand eines wütenden Rhinozeros einfach "nur so" drauf los zu schreiben.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** FREUD LÄSST GRÜSSEN

**Kapitel:** Prolog + mal sehen + Epilog

**A****utor:** thofraSi

**Genre****:** SLASH, Humor, Romance, **Rating:** M

**Warn****ung:** teils Crack!fic, Slash, Sprache

**Disclaimer:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören selbstverständlich JKR. Ich habe mir nur einzelne Figuren ausgeliehen und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Inhalt:** Man sollte sich manchmal die Frage stellen, ob es sinnvoll ist, sich mitten in der Nacht (es war wirklich sehr, sehr spät!!) sein Tagebuch zu schnappen und im Gemütszustand eines wütenden Rhinozeros einfach „nur so" drauf los zu schreiben. Dabei kann eigentlich nichts Gutes bei rum kommen, oder?

Stimmt!! Nur eine völlig klischeebesetzte Story über mein Lieblingspairing (HP/ DM) gepaart mit meinem - in besagter Nacht kennen gelerntem - kranken „Unter-Ich"! Wer sich jetzt fragt, was ein „Unter-Ich" ist, der sollte die Story einfach lesen.

Jedoch wird keine Gewähr dafür übernommen, die niedergeschriebenen, ungesunden Gedanken erdulden zu können…

Hi ihr Lieben,

das ist also mein Erstlingswerk… (tata!!) Seid nicht zuuuu streng…

Eine kleine **Anmerkung** zum besseren Verständnis:

Die „stellenweise" vorkommenden unvollständigen Sätze und Gedanken sind tatsächlich gewollt… Die häufigen Perspektivenwechsel habe ich versucht durch Klammern, Abgrenzungen und Kursivität (lustiges Wort – gibt's das überhaupt?) zu unterscheiden. Hoffe es ist verständlich genug.

Der Prolog ist ausschließlich zur Einführung meines „Unter-Ichs" („Schau nicht so böse, ich erkläre das doch nur…") gedacht.

Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht an meine Beta _**anniNe**_, ohne die die Story wahrscheinlich nicht so geworden wäre, wie sie bisher ist… („Hau mich nicht, ich schreibe das ja schon so auf…)

Also, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und würde mich natürlich über ein kleines Review freuen.

* * *

**Prolog**

Es geschah vor einiger Zeit. Mitten in der Nacht… eigentlich wollte ich schlafen! Aber wie so oft hatte der liebe „ich-bin-so-lustig-und-vergesse-gerne-mal-jemanden-zu-besuchen" Sandmann meine Bestellung einer wirklich ersehnten Nacht der Träume verschlampt!! Typisch!

Aber wo war ich! Ach ja!

Also, wie ich so verzweifelt eine Runde auf meinem Kissen herum biss, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, überkam mich der Gedanke (heute weiß ich, dass ich wohl nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig gewesen sein musste) mein Tagebuch hervorzukramen, um das ein oder andere „nette" Wort über mein Gefühlsleben niederzuschreiben.

FEHLER!! Großer Fehler!!

Tagebucheintrag: 

Meine Güte, es ist schon wieder mitten in der Nacht – genauer gesagt 03.45 Uhr - und wenn ich morgen nicht bla… äh, ich meine natürlich wegen meiner schlimmen, schlimmen Erkältung zu Hause bleiben würde, müsste ich in gut 2 ½ Stunden aufstehen.

Mein Wecker hat also noch eine Galgenfrist! Aber aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben… Den kleinen Mistkerl wird sein grausames und qualvolles Schicksal noch ereilen! (muahah)

Ähm ja, wo war ich!?

Hab vorhin - mal wieder - eine wirklich „nette", leicht erotisch angehauchte (ähem), Fanfiction gelesen. Natürlich mit meinem Lieblingspairing…

Irgendwie stehe ich ja auf diesen slashigen Krams! Seltsam, warum fasziniert eine junge Frau, schwule junge Männer?! Hmm, sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?

„Ach, das verschieben wir mal auf später – viel später – Herr Freud!!"

Aber man muss doch echt mal zugeben, dass allein der Gedanke daran bestimmte Gefühlsregungen auslöst… (HOT, HOT, HOT)

Nun ja, ich kehre dann mal eben in die Realität zurück. (Ja, du schmutziger, verdorbener und gossiger Teil eines kranken „Unter-Ichs" komm hier her – SOFORT!)

Wenn ich da so an die - nicht vorhandenen - Qualitäten meines impotenten ( he, he, he) Ex denke… (Sorry, S.W.! Meine Güte, stell dich der Wahrheit, Junge! Du bringst es nicht!) … befriedigt mich der Gedanke allein an die beiden Süßen schon hinreichend!

Meine Fresse, wie gemein und böse bin ich eigentlich geworden?! Naja, 'schulterzuck' was soll´s!!

(Autorin taucht grad in einen Gedankenstrudel ein und ähm… lächelt genießerisch!!)

Oh nein, großer Fehler!

Habe gerade für einen kurzen Augenblick _**/„Süße, das war nicht nur EIN Augenblick!"/**_ die Augen geschlossen. Was für Bilder!! Kopfkino ist schon ne tolle Erfindung!

Soll ich es wagen…?

_**/Na klar!/**_

Was war das für eine Stimme?

_**/Also, wenn du das nicht weißt, solltest du mal darüber nachdenken, ob du deine Intelligenz nicht doch ein wenig überschätzt!/**_

WAASSS?

_**/Ach komm schon. Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du mich noch nicht bemerkt hast!/**_

Ähm… Wie jetzt?

_**/Meine Fresse, stehst du aufm Schlauch, oder was!? Du hast mich doch eben gerufen! /**_

Eh, du meinst du bist mein „Unter-Ich"?

_**/Na also, da ist der Groschen aber in Ultra-Slowmotion gefallen, was?!/**_

Hey, entschuldige mal! Aber ich finde es nun mal nicht grad normal mit meinem „Unter-Ich" zu SPRECHEN!! Da brauchst du nicht gleich beleidigend werden! 'schmollmund zieh'

_**/Oohh, sind wir jetzt eingeschnappt!? Wie niedlich!! Ich bin nun mal dein – wie sagtest du noch – ach ja „schmutziges, verdorbenes und gossiges" Teil-Ich! Was erwartest du da?/**_

Äh… jedenfalls nicht, dass du mit mir REDEST! Warum tust du das eigentlich - nur mal so nebenbei?

_**/Ganz einfach, weil du scheinbar endlich mal aus deinem „bescheuert-verkopften" Dasein herauskommst!/**_

Wie? Verstehe ich nicht!

_**/Alter, das gibt es doch nicht!! Also, du entdeckst endlich deine kreative 'schmutzige verdorbene kranke etc.' Seite an dir! Und dafür bin ICH nun mal zuständig! Kapische??/**_

??

_**/'augenverdreh' Wie hast du eigentlich bisher überlebt – bei deinem IQ!! Ich war schon immer da…/**_

Nein, das wüsste ich doch!!

_**/Soll ich es jetzt erklären oder nicht!? Dann halt mal für einen Moment die Klappe!!/**_

'schluck'

_**/Wie gesagt, ich bin ein Teil von dir… EIN Teil deiner Persönlichkeit. Du besitzt verschiedene Charakterzüge. Die meiste Zeit bist du ein umgänglicher Mensch, der hilfsbereit, offen und nett ist. 'kopfschüttel' 'würg' Leider!/**_

Wieso? Das ist doch gut!!

_**/'wenn-blicke-töten-könnten-läge-hier-jetzt-nur-noch-ein-aschehaufen-Blick™©' Meine Güte, wie wenig Niveau hast du eigentlich?! Bist du auf dieser Welt, um anderen den Arsch zu küssen, oder was!?/**_

Ähm, nicht?

_**/NEIN!! Es geht nicht darum, dass du den anderen gefällst, sondern darum, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie gerne so wie du wären!!/**_

'…'

_**/Ich glaube ich verschwinde wieder!! Und suche mir ein anderes Opf… äh… jemanden, der mich zu schätzen weiß./**_

Hah!! Du kannst gar nicht weg… Du bist ein Teil vom MIR!

_**/'mit dem fuß auftret' Mist, stimmt!/**_

So langsam, dämmert es mir… Du bist also dafür verantwortlich, dass ich in letzter Zeit… nun ja… einige Veränderungen in meinen Empfindungen durchmache… Diese 'die-welt-ist-mir-scheiß-egal-und-die-anderen-werden-mich-fürchten' Einstellung kommt also von dir!?

_**/hmm… ja! /**_

Und diese 'flüster' Weltherrschaftsphantasien und erotischen Vorlieben auch?

_**/'heftig den kopf zur bejahung schüttel'/**_

'…'

Das ist doch völlig KRANK!!

_**/Danke!!/**_

Uff… 'luft einzieh' Und nun? Wie soll es weitergehen?

_**/Tja, das liegt an dir!! Entweder du kämpfst einen - für dich sowieso verlorenen - Kampf gegen mich! Oder du akzeptierst mich und wir arbeiten zusammen!!/**_

'überleg' 'überleg' 'überleg' („Unter-Ich" war mittlerweile kurz austreten und dreht nun Däumchen)

Also, ich… ich find... finde das zwar noch sehr befremdlich. Aber in Ordnung! Irgendwie ist das ja auch recht aufregend!

_**/Na, geht doch! So, nun mach den Mund zu und tritt beiseite! Ich übernehme jetzt mal das Schreiben! 'händereib'/**_

Äh… du willst jetzt also meine Phantasie von vorhin aufschreiben, oder wie?

_**/Na, sieh mal an! Das mit dem Begreifen geht ja immer schneller!/**_

Äh, danke!

_**/Jetzt halt die Klappe! 'finger durchdrück' Dann wollen wir mal.../**_

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Harry stand ratlos vor der Tür. Seine Hand lag auf der schweren, schmiedeeisernen und kalten Klinke. Er stand nun schon einige Zeit vor dem dunklen Holz und rührte sich nicht.

Eigentlich wollte Harry sich nur kurz eine kleine „Auszeit" gönnen! Das war heut wirklich nicht sein Tag gewesen…

Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei der furchtbaren Fledermaus – auch als Prof. Snape bekannt – danach Doppelstunde Zaubereigeschichte bei Binns – dem langweiligsten Lehrer, den es gab. Kein Wunder, wenn man sich mal überlegt, dass Prof. Binns noch nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass es gestorben ist und einfach als Geist weiter unterrichtete.

Anschließend musste er in seinen Freistunden einen Berg an Hausaufgaben nacharbeiten, um die er und Ron sich auch nicht drücken konnten, weil Hermoine ihnen im Nacken saß.

Nach dem heutigen Quidditch-Training, bei dem er sein Team wirklich hart ran genommen hatte, so dass alle Spieler ihn nur mit einem missmutigen Blick anschauten, versuchte er ein wenig Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu bekommen.

Doch weit gefehlt! Ginny hatte sich nach ihrer Trennung im letzten Jahr schnell umgeschaut und saß nun wild knutschend auf dem Schoß von Seamus in einem der Sessel am Kamin.

Das war jetzt einfach zu viel! Zwar war Harry bewusst, dass er nicht eifersüchtig war – er war erstaunlicher Weise nach der Trennung eher erleichtert gewesen – doch konnte er jetzt diesen Anblick nicht ertragen.

Selbst Ron und Hermoine, die zusammen auf einem Sofa Zauberschach spielten, wollte er nun einfach nicht sehen.

Daher hatte er sich kurzerhand seinen alten Tarnumhang geschnappt und sich aus dem Gryffindor-Turm geschlichen.

Nun stand er also vor dem Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und lauschte den seltsamen Geräuschen, die hinter der Tür zu vernehmen waren.

Zunächst war Harry nicht klar, was diese Laute zu bedeuten hatten. Wer, in Merlins Namen, sollte sich um diese Zeit noch in dem Raum befinden? Gut, Harry selber verstieß gegen die Hausregeln, da er sich hier rumschlich, aber musste das denn jetzt sein. Er wollte doch nur ein entspannendes Bad nehmen.

Doch leider befand sich eindeutig jemand in diesem Raum und so wie es sich anhörte, war dieser jemand auch nicht allein.

So langsam dämmerte es Harry, was in dem Badezimmer geschah. „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" murmelte er. „Müssen meine Schulkameraden denn ausgerechnet hier dem horizontalen Sport nachgehen?"

Harry war sich darüber bewusst, dass seine Altersgenossen keineswegs nur an Lernen und Hausaufgaben interessiert waren, aber das ging doch jetzt ein wenig zu weit.

„Alle poppen sich heimlich durch halb Hogwarts und ausgerechnet ich muss jetzt hier zwei von denen erwischen!" grummelte er.

Resigniert atmete Harry tief durch und wollte sich schon leise wieder zurück auf den Weg machen und den beiden ihren Spaß gönnen, als er etwas hörte...

„Oh, Draco!"

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Hirn raste.

Nicht nur, dass augenscheinlich Malfoy - der ungekrönte Eisprinz und Sexgott Slytherins sowie jahrelang verabscheuter Erzfeind Harrys - dort in diesem Badezimmer seinem Ruf gerecht wurde, nein, diese Stimme, die gerade den verhassten Namen laut gestöhnt hatte, war unmissverständlich männlich. MÄNNLICH!

„Das glaub ich ja jetzt nicht! Malfoy ist schwul?!", dachte Harry. „Hm, das könnte interessant werden!"

* * *

HALT!! Du willst doch nicht wirklich schreiben, was weiter passiert ist??

_**/Häh? Jetzt wird es doch erst richtig spannend!!/**_

Ähm ,ja… aber das ist doch… nun ja… zu INTIM!!

_**/Hallo? Wir hatten doch eine Vereinbarung! Erinnerst du dich?/**_

'schluck' Ja, aber….

_**/'mit dem Zeigefinger fuchtel' NICHTS ABER! Jetzt kommen wir erst zu den richtig heißen Sachen!/**_

Hmm… heiß… genau 'leicht dreckiges lächeln'

_**/Na also, wird doch langsam... Darf ich also weiter schreiben?/**_

('Autorin scheint irgendwo in irgendwelchen gossigen Sphären zu schweben') Hmmm… was? Ja, ja… Gummibärchen sind lecker…

_**/'augenverdreh' Und da bezeichnet sie MICH als verdorben!?...tsssss…/**_

* * *

Harry drehte sich wieder leise auf dem Absatz um und hielt nun sein Ohr näher an die Eichentür.

„Malfoy – schwul – SCHWUL!! Malfoy bewegt sich also auf der anderen Seite des Ufers! Was für ein Heuchler! Reinblütig! Das ich nicht lache! Wenn Papa wüsste, dass sein kleiner mieser Sprössling wohl die Erblinie durchbrechen wird… Wobei, wer weiß schon, wie das bei diesen so genannten reinblütigen Familien so läuft. Vielleicht ist Malfoy ja nicht der erste seiner Familie, der die Seite gewechselt hat… UÄÄH… Nicht weiter drüber nachdenken...!"

Harry presste sein Ohr nun so fest gegen die Tür, dass es schon fast schmerzte. „Wer war bloß der andere Kerl? Bestimmt auch einer aus dem „ehrenwerten" Haus Slytherin… Die sind doch alle gleich!" sinnierte Harry.

Das seltsame Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Malfoy es gerade mit jemandem in diesem Badezimmer trieb, verdrängt Harry ziemlich erfolgreich.

Harrys Puls raste und sein Ohr schickte kleine, schmerzliche Blitze an sein Gehirn. Er wollte so dringend wissen, mit wem Malfoy da drin zu Gange war, dass es einem Wunder glich, dass er nicht mitsamt der Tür in den Raum durchbrach.

„So wird das nichts… Ich habe nur zwei Möglichkeiten herauszufinden, wer es ist. Entweder ich stürme da jetzt rein oder ich warte ab."

Die Vorstellung, Malfoy inflagranti zu überraschen und ihn damit bloß zu stellen reizte Harry sehr.

Doch aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund, schreckte er davor zurück.

Also entschloss er sich dazu, sich hinter der nächsten Säule auf die Lauer zu legen und die Tür nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er zog sich seinen Umhang enger um die Schultern und positionierte sich ein paar Meter weiter schräg gegenüber.

Es vergingen viele Minuten des gespannten Wartens, aber es geschah rein gar nichts.

„Meine Fresse, Malfoy, wie lange soll das denn noch dauern?! dachte Harry ungeduldig.

„So langsam schläft mir echt alles ein!! Bei Merlin, warum will ich das überhaupt so dringend wissen?! Es kann mir doch echt egal sein, welche verdorbenen und perversen Spielchen Malfoy da drin anstellt… Naja, zumindest scheint Malfoy ein ausschweifendes Sexleben zu haben" dachte Harry zerknirscht.

Er selbst konnte auf diesem Gebiet nicht wirklich viel vorweisen. Ein wenig Knutscherei mit Cho und natürlich die Beziehung mit Ginny. Aber selbst mit Ginny – eindeutig aber verheimlichte, männermordene Sexgöttin Gryffindors – waren die erotischen Abenteuer nicht besonders befriedigend. Harry konnte sich das nicht erklären, aber jedes Mal schien beim Sex etwas zu fehlen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Also gut, ich warte noch zehn Minuten, dann verschwinde ich. Mir reicht´s! Der Tag war schon beschissen genug. Da muss ich nicht ein paar Meter entfernt von Draco Malfoy stehen und mir vorstellen, welche geil… äh… abartigen Praktiken er im Raum nebenan vollzieht" grummelte Harry in sich hinein.

Er hatte den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht, da ging auf einmal die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Harrys Körper versteifte sich. Gleich würde er wissen, mit wem es Malfoy trieb…

„WAASSS??" Harry klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. „Smith!! Zacharias Smith!! Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr!"

Harry spürte auf einmal - und aus unerklärlichen Gründen - Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Malfoy, wie kannst du nur! Smith, dieses stinkende Arschloch von einem Hufflepuff! Also echt mal, selbst DIR hätte ich mehr Geschmack zugetraut. Der spielt doch wohl echt ein paar Ligen unter dir, Malfoy! So was von unsexy!"

Harry erschrak über seine eigenen Gedanken. Wie konnte er denn in Verbindung mit einem Kerl in Kategorien wie 'sexy' und 'unsexy' denken…

Außerdem, könnte es Malfoy auch mit einem Frettchen (he, he) treiben. Ihm wäre das total schnuppe.

„Ja genau, das interessiert mich überhaupt nicht!" stellte der Gryffindor - eine Spur zu trotzig – fest.

Harry beobachtete, wie sich Smith im Türrahmen noch mal umdrehte und einen Kussmund in Richtung des Innenraumes warf. „Das war einfach geil – wie immer – Draco!"

„Arschloch! Verpiss dich endlich!" dachte Harry wütend.

* * *

(Autorin scheint langsam aus ihren gossigen Phantasien in die Realität zurückgekehrt zu sein) Ähm, du… „Unter-Ich"… du bist ja immer noch nicht bei den… äh… 'genuschel' Szenen!

_**/Bei bitte was für Szenen? 'hämisch grins'/**_

Eh, nun bei den … erotisch angehauchten Szenen!

_**/Meine Güte, red doch nicht so verfickt geschwollen! Sprich mir nach: ANIMALISCHER SEX, POPPEN, FICKEN! Herr Gott noch mal, du bist ja schlimmer als diese frigide McGonnigal!/**_

'rot werd' Musst du immer so obszön sein?

_**/Das nennst du obszön? In was für einer FSK 6 – Welt lebst du eigentlich?! Wart mal ab, bis ich erst richtig aufdrehe! 'böses hinterhältiges lächeln' **_

_**Und vergiss nicht, dass das eigentlich deine Phantasien sind! Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst!/**_

Ja, aber nur weil du dich nicht zurück halten kannst…. 'versuch eines bösen Blicks'

_**/Was soll denn dieses armselige „Augenbrauen-Zusammenziehen"? Wenn es dir zu dunkel wird, mach das Licht an!... Ach, warte mal… sollte das etwa böse wirken? 'unheimliche stille' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 'vom Stuhl fall' 'dort sich weiter den Bauch halten' 'fast ersticken'/**_

Toll, danke…. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?!

(Einige Zeit später: Autorin trommelt ungeduldig mit ihren Fingern auf die Tischplatte.)

_**/HaHa… Ha… Ach du meine Güte, war das lustig… Ha… Warn mich bitte das nächste Mal vor, wenn du so was erbärmlich Witziges machst! 'sich die letzte lachträne aus dem augenwinkel wegwisch'/**_

(Autorin verschränkt die Arme und schaut demonstrativ in die andere Richtung…

„Unter-Ich" ignoriert diese Geste einfach mal…)

_**/Nun, wollen wir dann weiter schreiben, oder was?/**_

(Autorin lässt Arme langsam sinken und ihr Blick verklärt sich…. 'sabber')

_**/So was unprofessionelles aber auch!! 'grummel'.../**_

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Zacharias Smiths Schritte verhallten langsam in dem nur von einigen Fackeln spärlich erleuchteten Korridor.

Harry starrte die nun wieder geschlossene Tür mit wütenden Blicken an. Eigentlich hätte sie schon allein wegen diesen eisigen Blicken zur Seite hüpfen und jämmerlich um Vergebung bitten müssen. Nun ja, es war aber eben nur eine Tür…

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er seine Finger schmerzhaft in seine Handballen gepresst hatte. Er fasste sich an den Kopf.

Was sollte er denn nun machen? Gut, er wusste jetzt mit wem es Malfoy hinter dieser blöden Tür getrieben hatte.

„Es war geil – wie immer – Draco!". Dieser Satz hallte in Harrys Kopf nach, wie durch einen leergefegten Raum.

„Wie immer? – Wie oft trieb es Malfoy denn mit Smith? Wahrscheinlich haben die beiden den tollsten und geilsten Sex weit und breit!"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Was dachte er hier eigentlich? Es geht schließlich um MALFOY!

„Frettchen!" grummelte Harry in einem erbärmlichen Versuch sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass ihm diese ganze Situation völlig egal war.

Doch selbst er musste zugeben, dass ihn die Vorstellung der eben in diesem Badezimmer stattgefundenen Handlungen, nicht ganz ungerührt ließen.

Er versuchte den Gedanken eines nackten Malfoys in eindeutiger Position über seinen eigenen Körper… äh Smiths Körper… zu verdrängen. Doch leider strafte ihn ein eindeutiges Zucken in seiner Leistengegend lügen.

„In Ordnung, was mache ich jetzt? Ich kann hier nicht die ganze Nacht stehen!" grübelte der Dunkelhaarige.

Leicht seufzend zog sich Harry den Tarnumhang etwas fester um die Schultern und schlug den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm ein.

* * *

WAASSS? Wie jetzt? Harry geht zurück? Das kann doch jetzt echt nicht dein Ernst sein?! Ich dachte, dass…. Ähm…

_**/Jaaa? 'unschuldig guck' Was dachtest du?/**_

Äh, also, das ist doch… das… also….

_**/Komm zum Punkt, Süße!/**_

DIE SOLLEN DOCH NOCH ETWAS MACHEN!!

_**/Meine Ohren sind eigentlich noch ganz in Ordnung. Du brauchst nicht zu brüllen! Was sollen die beiden Schnuckel denn noch machen? Harry hat doch etwas Interessantes für sich selbst herausgefunden, oder? Das reicht doch!! **__**Es muss doch nicht immer auf des EINE hinauslaufen! 'kein wässerchen trüben könnendes augenaufschlagen'/**_

Ich dreh durch! Wer ist denn hier für das VERFICKTE, VERDORBENDE, PERVERSE, ANIMALISCHE, HEISSE (Stimme der Autorin erreicht nicht geahnte Oktaven) DURCHTRIEBENE, ABARTIGE, GEILE… (Minuten später – „Unter-ich" denkt sich, kalt grinsend die Fingernägel betrachtend, ihren Teil) TREIBEN verantwortlich??

_**/Fertig? Holst du eigentlich auch noch mal Luft? Nicht, dass du hier noch ohnmächtig wirst!/**_

(Autorin steht kurz vorm Hyperventilieren und fächert sich mit der Hand Luft zu.)

_**/Also, jetzt hast du sogar MICH überrascht! So viele schlimme, schlimme Wörter aus deinem Mund!! Brauchst du mich eigentlich noch? Naja, ich will ja mal nicht so sein…/**_

'mit-etwas-kratziger-Stimme-da-Stimmbänder-nicht-für-die-eben-erreichten-Tonlagen-gemacht' Das war es also noch nicht mit den beiden?

_**/Wo denkst du hin? Ähm… das weiß ich ja schon!! 'wissender blick' Nein, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ICH an dieser Stelle aufhöre?!/**_

Oh, gut! 'räusper'

_**/'ärmel hochkrempel' Nun gut, wo waren wir! Ach ja…/**_

* * *

Harry war schon halb an der Badezimmertür vorbei gegangen – eher im Laufschritt vorbei gestratzt – als seine Schritte wieder langsamer wurden. Schließlich blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Er zog sich den Tarnumhang herunter und verstaute ihn in einer Seitentasche seines Schulumhangs (ja, bei mir gibt es so was – praktisch, oder?!).

„Bei Merlin, ich bekomme noch ne Krise! Da kämpfe ich gegen Drachen, Todesser und Mr.-evil-persönlich-Voldermort und bin jetzt nervös wie ein von Snape in Bestform rundgemachter Neville!"

„Scheiß drauf!" dachte Harry noch sehr niveauvoll, als er auch schon die eiserne Klinke runtergedrückt hatte und das Badezimmer betrat.

--

„Hm, das war nett! NETT? Nett!" dachte Draco, als sich dieser erbärmliche Hufflepuff – wie hieß er noch? – noch einmal in der Tür umdrehte und ihm diese jämmerliche Kusshand zuwarf. „Bei Merlins Unterhose, wie kann man nur so lächerlich sein?"

Sein Sexspielzeug verschwand endlich und dankbar hörte Draco wie dir Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und strafte sich dann. Langsam erhob er sich aus dem riesigen Pool, welcher mit angenehm temperiertem Wasser gefüllt war. Der Raum war erfüllt von einem angenehmen Duft. Eine Mischung aus Minze und feuchtem Gras. Dracos Lieblingsduft. Er erinnerte ihn an etwas, aber der Blonde konnte nicht genau sagen, was er mit diesem anregenden Duft verband.

Er stieg langsam die Treppe an der Seite des Beckens hinauf und steuerte auf die kleine Bank an der Seitenwand zu.

„Verdammt!! Langsam wird es echt öde mit diesem Hufflepuff. Zum Abregen ist er ja ganz NETT, aber es wird langweilig. Außerdem stehe ich überhaupt nicht auf blonde Typen!"

Draco strich sich einige seiner silberblonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und grinste. Er schaute in einen kleinen Spiegel über der Bank und ein überhebliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Lippen aus. „Mein Blond ist sowieso unübertrefflich!"

Er betrachtete seine achtlos auf die Bank geworfene Kleidung und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Knäuel seines Umhangs.

Mit einem Schwenker verwandelte er den, mit heißem, duftendem Wasserdampf erfüllten Raum wieder in seinen unberührten Zustand. „Keine unnötigen Spuren hinterlassen!" murmelte Draco und begann sich seine Pants wieder anzuziehen.

Plötzlich vernahm er hinter sich, dass die Tür leise geöffnet wurde. Innerlich seufzend drehte er sich langsam um.

„Na, hast du noch ni…" Draco erstarrte...

Das war nicht dieser dämliche Hufflepuff, der eine zweite Runde horizontalen Sports einläuten wollte…

„POTTER!! Was willst du hier?"

--

Harry trat einen Schritt in den Raum und suchte mit seinen Augen den riesigen Pool mit seinen vielen verschiedenen Wasserhähnen ab.

Wie er aus eigener Erfahrung während des Trimagischen Turniers wusste, konnte jeder einzelne dieser Hähne einen anderen mit duftenden Zusätzen versehenden Wasserstrahl in das Becken laufen lassen.

Harry verharrte einen Moment mit seinem Blick auf diesen außerordentlichen Pool, als er auch schon eine schnarrende Stimme von der linken Seite her vernahm: „Na, hast du noch ni… POTTER!! Was willst du hier?"

Er ließ seine Augen langsam in die Richtung, aus der die kalte Stimme kam, wandern. Er wollte zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort ansetzen.

„Warum habe ich mir eigentlich nicht vorher schon überlegt, was ich sagen will?!" dachte Harry noch, als er regelrecht erstarrte.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm auftat verschlug ihm nun endgültig die Sprache! Draco Malfoy stand dort mit seinem Zauberstab (nein, nicht DER Zauberstab… tssss) in der Hand, nur in einer Pants gekleidet vor einer kleinen Bank.

Sein nasses Haar viel ihm in Strähnen auf die Stirn und seine blasse aber vornehme Haut glänzte vor Feuchtigkeit. Seine Schuluniform lag in einem wilden Haufen vor ihm auf der Bank.

„Wie untypisch für Malfoy!" war das einzige was Harry durch den Kopf schoss. Er glitt mit seinen Augen langsam den vom Quiditch-Training leicht durchtrainierten Körper des Blonden von oben bis unten ab. Malfoy war sicherlich kein muskelbepackter Typ, aber man konnte deutlich die einzeln hervortretenden Partien erkennen. Die Sehnen traten deutlich bei Anspannung hervor.

„Hey, Potter, was soll das? Könntest du mal dein Maul aufmachen!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" „Na, das war ja echt schlagfertig" dachte Harry verzweifelt. „Warum krieg ich mein Hirn nicht unter Kontrolle?!" Er schluckte hart und überlegte fieberhaft.

„Malfoy, dir ist schon klar, dass du um diese Uhrzeit hier nichts mehr zu suchen hast!" „Na also, geht doch…" dachte Harry.

Der Blonde lachte gekünstelt auf. „Potter, dir ist wohl mit deinem Spatzenhirn entfallen, dass das gleiche für dich gilt. Außerdem bin ich Vertrauensschüler und das ist hier das VERTRAUENSSCHÜLERBADEZIMMER!"

„Fuck! FUCK!" ging es Harry spontan durch den Kopf.

„Also, Potter! Ich warte auf eine Antwort!"

„…"

„Oder, wartest du auf das Wiesel, damit ihr hier euren Spaß haben könnt!? Uäh, mir wird schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke!" tönte der Slytherin.

„Ich bin nicht schwul! Im Gegensatz du DIR!" zeterte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Und? Ich nehme mir halt was ich will!"

Damit hatte Harry nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet… „Ähm, ich… nein… also…" kam es überdeutlich über seine Lippen.

„Na, na… Wer wird denn da so rot werden?! Mir scheint es ja fast so, als ob dir das ziemlich peinlich ist. Oder, Potty?!" witzelte Draco.

„Mir ist überhaupt nichts peinlich! Aber dir müsste es doch wohl peinlich sein, mit wem du da rumvögelst. Ich meine Zacharias Smith ist ja wohl echt ein Arschloch!" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Das hatte sich jetzt irgendwie nicht ganz so angehört, wie es eigentlich klingen sollte.

„So was! Du machst dir also Gedanken darüber, mit wem ich es treibe!?"

„Äh, nein… das ist mir scheiß egal!! Meinetwegen könntest du es auch mit einem Frettchen treiben! Bleibt ja dann in der Familie!" geiferte der Gryffindor wütend. „So, das muss gesessen haben", dachte Harry. Er vernahm ein Geräusch, das sich anhörte, als ob jemand schnell und tief Luft einziehen würde. Im gleichen Augenblick bemerkte er noch eine ruckartige Bewegung, die aus Malfoys Richtung kam…

Da hatte Harry auch schon keine Zeit mehr seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, denn im selben Moment krachte die Faust des Blonden gegen sein Kinn…

--

Draco hatte sich gewundert, warum sich Potter so seltsam gebärdete. Das war schon sehr untypisch für den - ach so tollen - Goldjungen! Normalerweise wäre das doch ein gefundenes Fressen für Potter gewesen. Draco war es eigentlich ziemlich egal, wer von seiner Homosexualität wusste oder nicht. Jedoch musste es nicht unbedingt GANZ Hogwarts und insbesondere Der-Retter-aller-Zauberer und seine Anhängsel wissen. Also, warum verhielt sich Potter so eigenartig?

Langsam schlich sich bei dem Slytherin der Gedanke ein, dass Potter ziemlich nervös war, als er ihn hier so halb nackt erblickt hatte.

Der Blonde wusste, dass er diese Wirkung auf viele Typen hatte und nutzte dies auch gerne zu seinem Vorteil aus. Doch St. Potter hatte er noch nie so erlebt…

Als Potter sich auch noch um Kopf und Kragen stammelte, gefiel Draco dieses Spielchen langsam.

„Kann es sein, dass dieser kleine Gryffindor und Möchtegern-Retter-der-Zaubererschaft etwa ein kleines Geheimnis bezüglich seiner Triebe hatte?" fragte sich Draco noch, als dieses Wort fiel… FRETTCHEN.

Er hasste diesen verfluchten Spitznamen bis aufs Letzte… Wie konnte es dieser verrückte Mad-Eye Moody (eigentlich war es ja Barty Crouch jr. – naja, wie auch immer) auch nur wagen ihn – einen Malfoy – in einen stinkenden Nager zu verwandeln…

Kaum, dass er dieses Wort hörte, knallten bei ihm schon sämtliche Sicherungen durch und er stürzte sich auf den Verursacher dieses Tobsuchtanfalls. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er in diesem Moment ganz vergessen…

Potter schien so überrumpelt, dass Draco seinen Kinnhaken gut platzieren konnte. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ den Dunkelhaarigen nach hinten kippen…

Draco registrierte erst als es zu spät war, dass der Gryffindor sich während seines recht uneleganten Sturzes an dem Blonden festhielt und somit ebenfalls zu Fall brachte.

In diesem Moment nahm Draco einen vertrauten Geruch wahr. Minze und feuchtes Gras. „Häh, wie jetzt?" war noch der intelligente Gedanke, der Draco durch den Kopf ging, als er auch schon unsanft auf seinem Erzfeind landete.

* * *

'leuchtende und glänzende augen aufreiß' Ahhh, es geht los!! 'hüpf' 'hüpf'

_**/Kannst du mal die Klappe halten? 'grummel' 'patentierter Todesblick aufsetz™©' **__**Oh man, wie kannst du nur JETZT dazwischen quatschen??/**_

Ich… oh man… bin so aufgeregt 'beschäm guck'

_**/Du meinst wohl eher, scharf wie Bellatrix beim Anblick von „mr.-ich-bin-der-dunkelste-lord-von-allen" Voldi!!/**_

'….'

_**/Ach, du naives kleines Mädchen!!... tssssss... 'überleg' Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob du das auch wirklich mit deiner kleinen „rosarote-hässchen-hüpfen-um-die-wette" Welt in Einklang bringen kannst!? **_

_**Vielleicht bist du ja noch nicht dafür bereit?!/**_

'flehender blick' Doch, doch, DOOOOCCCCHHHH! Ich bin bereit!

_**/Das wollte ich hören 'he, he, he, he'…/**_

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Der Aufprall presste Harry die Luft aus den Lungen. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass ein Gewicht auf seinen Oberkörper lag… Als er schließlich stöhnend die Augen öffnete, blickte er in zwei weit aufgerissene silbergraue Pupillen.

„Das sind aber viele verschiedene Grautöne und ein leichter Blauton ist auch dazwischen!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Erst langsam registrierte Harry, dass Malfoy sich nicht rührte. Ein Arm des Blonden war auf Harrys Brust gedrückt, die andere lag neben seinem Kopf.

„Hm, eigentlich könnte er sich ja mal bewegen!"

Aber aus unergründlichen Gründen, veränderte auch Harry selber seine Position nicht um einen Zoll.

Er starrte weiterhin in diese faszinierenden Augen, die ihn irgendwie in den Bann zu ziehen schienen.

--

Als Draco so unsaft mit zu Boden gerissen wurde erstarrte er förmlich.

Dieser Geruch!

„Das ist nicht möglich! Potter umgibt dieser, für mich so anregende, Geruch! Was bedeutet das denn nur?"

Der Blonde focht einen mittelgroßen Kampf mit seinem Gehirn und seinen unteren Regionen aus. Dieser Minze-Gras-Duft schien regelrecht auf seine Leistengegend einzuwirken - mit so einer Intensität, dass Draco den Kampf um die Vorherrschaft verlor.

„Bei Merlin, ich bin scharf auf Potter!"

--

„Meine Güte, was drückt da unten gegen meinen Schwanz?" Harrys Atem ging stoßweise. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

„Diese Augen! Dieser warme Körper! Diese Härte!" wiederholte es sich ständig in seinem Hirn.

„Ich muss hier weg und zwar ganz schnell! Was mache ich hier überhaupt?!" Ein Rest Selbstbeherrschung kehrte in Harrys Bewusstsein zurück.

Der Dunkelhaarige wagte es schließlich sich ein klitzekleines bisschen mit seiner Hüfte zu bewegen. Großer Fehler!

In Dracos Gesicht stahl sich ein schmutziges Lächeln und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Harry Potter ist also nicht schwul, ja? Ich fühle da unten aber etwas GANZ anderes!" flüsterte er.

„Ich… nein… Du spinnst doch, Malfoy! Geh endlich runter, du arrogantes Arschloch! Harry versuchte sich von dem Gewicht des Slytherins zu befreien.

Doch der Blonde hielt Harry fest und drückte ihn fester gegen die kalten Fließen. „Das kommt jetzt gar nicht in Frage… Jetzt will ich es wissen! Der kleine St. Potter steht also auf Typen, hm!? Das würde aber dem „Goldjungen-Ruf" gar nicht gut tun!" Die letzten Worte hauchte Draco fast zärtlich und Harry spürte den warmen Atem über sein Gesicht streichen.

Die sich bewegenden Lippen und der warme Hauch zogen den Blick von Harry auf den vollen und ebenmäßigen Mund des Blonden.

„Nein.. ich… nein…."

Die Lippen des Slytherin kamen immer näher.

„Malfoy, hör…" Diese Lippen sind aber auch zu verführerisch. Feucht. Geschwollen. „…auf…" Weich. Am Rande bemerkte Harry wie er seinen Kopf langsam anhob, um diesen entgegen zu kommen, bis sie sich schließlich berührten.

Erst sanft, dann immer stürmischer pressten sich Harrys Lippen auf die des Blonden. Dann spürte der Gryffindor eine feuchte Zungenspitze gegen seinen Mund streichen. Sofort öffnete er seine Lippen und empfing die Feuchte seines Erzrivalen mit steigender Erregung. Draco, wie auch Harry, erkundeten mit ihren Zungen die jeweils andere.

„Ich glaub das nicht!" stöhnte Draco in ihren Kuss hinein. Harry konnte dem nur zustimmen und schlang zur Untermauerung dieser Aussage seine Arme nun um den Hals des Blonden.

Er ließ seine Hände langsam nach oben über den Hals gleiten und verfing sich in den weichen silberblonden Haaren.

--

Draco ließ eine Hand in den Nacken des Gryffindor wandern und bemerkte, wie zart die Haut des Dunkelhaarigen war.

Kleine Stromstöße krabbelten seine Fingerspitzen hoch, durchströmten seinen Körper und entfachten einen regelrechten Wirbelsturm.

Er fühlte wie seine ohnehin schon stark erregte untere Region immer mehr reagierte.

Langsam bewegte er sich seitlich von Harry runter und zog ihn in eine aufrechte Position.

„Das kann einfach nicht sein. Ich küsse Potter… Dieser Geruch! Das macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich muss ihn jetzt haben!"

--

Der Dunkelhaarige schloss sich Dracos Bewegung an und während ihre Zungen weiterhin miteinander kämpften, registrierte Harry wie ein paar Finger an seinem Umhang nestelten bis dieser schließlich von seinen Schultern glitt. Sogleich spürte er, dass weiche Hände forsch aber zugleich sanft unter sein Shirt glitten und langsam über seinen Bauch streichelten. Ganze Wellen von elektrisierenden Reizen rasten über seine Haut und Harry entfloh ein kleines Wimmern.

--

Dracos Hände entwickelten ein Eigenleben und er ertappte sie dabei, wie sie anfingen am Shirt des Gryffindors zu zerren.

„Dieser furchtbar störende Stoff muss weg!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er unterbrach den Kuss, was Harry ein missbilligendes Knurren entlockte. Der Slytherin zog ungeduldig immer fester bis er es schließlich einfach zerriss. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. Draco betrachtete den Oberkörper des Gryffindors mit lusterfüllten Augen. Auch er konnte die, durch das Training geformten Muskeln sehen, die sich unter honigbrauner Haut spannten.

Draco ließ seinen Blick weiter nach unten wandern und ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Das was er dort sehen konnte, machte ihn neugierig. Deutlich war Potters Erregung unter der prallen Hose zu erkennen.

* * *

'räusper'

(Ein Buch fliegt nur ganz knapp am Kopf der Autorin vorbei)

_**/AHHHHHH!! SAG MAL, BIST DU JETZT TOTAL DURCHGEKNALLT, DU AUSGEBURT EINER IMMER-IM-BESCHISSENDENSTEN-MOMENT-STÖRENDEN-SABBERHEXE?!/ **_

(„Unter-Ich" springt laut murmelnd 'zensiert' wild die Arme über den Kopf zusammenschlagend durch den Raum)

'immer noch duckend' Äh, es tut mir leid… Aber ich hatte einen Frosch im Hals… Wollte dich nicht unterbrechen... 'schuldbewusstes lächeln'

(„Unter-Ich" erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung… Die Temperatur sinkt dramatisch um VIELE Grade!)

_**/'mordgedanken unterdrück' 'zischend die luft einzieh' Du hast Glück, dass ich grad zu gut drauf bin, um dich…/**_

(nuschelnd, damit „Über-Ich" es nicht hört) Das soll gut drauf sein?? 'kopfschüttel'

_**/'seufz' Ich beachte dich einfach gar nicht mehr… UND WENN DU AUCH NUR DEN KLEINSTEN MUCKS VON DIR GIBST, DANN VERGESS ICH MEINE GEDULDIGE NATUR!! VERSTANDEN, FRÄULEIN?/**_

'schluck' 'langsam nick'

_**/'letzter Seitentodesblick aufsetzt™©' Dann also weiter…/**_

* * *

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Harry folgte dem Blick seines Gegenspielers und errötete. Plötzlich stand Draco auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Wie jetzt? Was soll das?" dachte Harry mit einem Anflug von Panik. Er beobachtete den Blonden mit Argwohn. Doch der Slytherin blieb bei der Tür stehen und drehte sich mit einer Hand hinter dem Rücken um. Harry hörte wie ein Schloss laut zuschnappte…

„Ich will jetzt nicht gestört werden und du entwischt mir nun auch nicht so schnell!" flüsterte Draco fast drohend. Harry musste hart schlucken. Er war irgendwie gelähmt. So eine Äußerung von jemanden anderen ausgesprochen und Harry wäre schon längst aufgesprungen. Doch sein Verstand und insbesondere sein Köper gehorchten ihm einfach nicht mehr. Wie hypnotisiert betrachtete er den Slytherin, wie er langsam wieder auf ihn zukam.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?!" flüsterte Draco Harry ins Ohr als er sich vor Harry hinkniete. Der Atemhauch kribbelte angenehm an seinem Ohrläppchen und verbreitete sich seinen Hals hinunter.

„Ähm, ich… wir… nicht … gut…" stammelte Harry in einem Versuch, das wohl Unvermeintliche eventuell noch zu beenden. Doch der Blonde legte einen Finger auf die Lippen des Gryffindors und verschloss diese somit. „Ich weiß, was ich tue!"

„Oh gut, ich nämlich anscheinend nicht!" dachte Harry noch, als er auch schon sehr weiche Lippen auf seinem Hals spürte.

--

Draco sog diesen betörenden Geruch ein und schmeckte Harry, indem er langsam mit den Lippen und seiner Zungenspitze die Seite des Halses entlangfuhr. Dem Blonden wurde fast schwindelig, als er den leichten Salzgeschmack auf seiner Zunge spürte. Er bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass sein Widersacher leicht zitterte und leise stöhnte, als er langsam mit seinem Finger die Brustmuskeln nachfuhr und sich einen Weg immer weiter nach unten suchte. Die Lippen und die Zunge folgten und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf Potters Haut.

--

Harry musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern zu atmen. Unbewusst hielt er den Atem an, wenn er Malfoys Lippen und diese neckische Zungenspitze auf seiner empfindlichen Haut spürte. Ganz besonders schwierig wurde es die Atemfunktion aufrecht zu erhalten, als sich der Slytherin gefährlich nahe an seinen Hosenbund zu schaffen machte. Harry bemerkte, dass sich seine Finger schmerzhaft auf dem kalten Fließen des Badezimmers verkrampften. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und stützte sich mit den Armen seitlich ab. Vorsichtig ließ er seine linke Hand am Arm des Blonden empor wandern und konnte die angespannten Muskeln unter der zarten Haut spüren.

Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Einerseits war dieses Gefühl, welches im ausgerechnet sein schlimmster (naja, zweit schlimmster – die Fledermaus darf natürlich nicht außer Acht gelassen werden) Feind auf Hogwarts bereitete, ausgesprochen anregend. Andererseits war es eben MALFOY! Verzwickte Lage….

„Bei Merlin, ich werde noch irre! Ich darf das nicht! Verdammte Scheiße!" ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Da spürte er wie der oberste Knopf seiner Jeans mit einem leisen „Plop" geöffnet wurde. „Himmel, nein! Ich muss jetzt ganz dringend etwas unternehmen!"

Mit einem alles aufzehrenden und letzten Kraftaufwand stieß Harry Malfoy schließlich weg und sprang eher unelegant auf. „Hör sofort auf! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?!"

„Ich weiß das eigentlich ganz gut! Ich will dich ficken!" erörterte Malfoy die Lage schlicht.

„Umpf!" war das passende Wort, welches Harry über die Lippen glitt. „Sag mal, du arroganter Mistkerl, du glaubst ja wohl nicht im Ernst, dass wir es hier und jetzt treiben werden!?"

„Ähm, wäre es dir woanders lieber?! Mir fällt im Moment kein besserer Ort ein…" Malfoy grinste fies. „Oder willst du mich etwa mit in deinen Gryffindor-Turm nehmen!? Ich glaub, das würde ein wenig seltsam aussehen, meinst du nicht?!"

„??"

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Hast du einen Knick im Federkiel! Ich werde es mit DIR nirgends treiben. Weder hier noch in deinem oder meinem Bett, oder im Raum der Wünsche (hmm, das wäre vielleicht…. ähm… nein), oder in einer Besenkammer, in der Heulenden Hütte, im Verbotenen Wald, in irgendeinem Klassenraum oder sonst einem Zimmer!! Ich treibe es nicht mit KERLEN und ganz bestimmt nicht mit einem eingebildeten Slytherin!

„Hmmm, dafür dass du es NICHT mit einem Kerl treiben willst, hast du dir aber schon ganz genau überlegt, WO du es auf keinen Fall machen willst! Und nebenbei…" Malfoys Blick wanderte zu der verdächtigen Beule in Harrys Leistengegend… „scheint dich dieser eingebildete Slytherin ganz schön in Fahrt gebracht zu haben!?"

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und schnappte sich seinen auf dem Boden liegenden Schulumhang. Er hielt in etwas unbeholfen vor sich, als ob er sich am liebsten dahinter verstecken wollte. „Verdammt Malfoy, bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein!" Harrys Wangen glühten. „Das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten!"

Und mit einer schnellen Drehung um die eigene Achse stiefelte der Gryffindor zur Tür. Leider war diese noch zugeschlossen.

„Scheiße, mach sofort diese verdammte Tür auf!" zetterte Harry, unablässig am Türknauf rüttelnd.

„Ähm, du solltest vielleicht einfach den Schlüssel umdrehen!" feixte Malfoy dreckig.

Harry hielt in seine Malträtierung der Tür inne und drehte dann den Schlüssel um. Es gab ein metallenes Geräusch und der Gryffindor rauschte mit einer nie gesehenen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Badezimmer.

„Hm, das könnte interessant werden!" dachte der Slytherin.

**--**

Harry lief – nein, er rannte regelrecht – denn Gang entlang. Während er jeden Sprinter bei der Olympiade hinter sich gelassen hätte, zog er seinen Tarnumhang aus der Seitentasche des Schulumhangs, welchen er immer noch sehr verkrampft festhielt. Es dauerte einige Momente bis er ihn schließlich über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Jetzt fühlte sich Harry ein wenig sicherer. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte bis er letztlich stehen blieb und sich gegen eine Wand lehnte. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigte.

Bedächtig ließ er sich die Wand hinunter gleiten und verharrte einige Augenblicke in dieser Position. Mit geschlossenen Augen und dem Kopf auf seine Knie gestützt, wollte Harry erst einmal einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Doch die Erinnerung an das eben Geschehene ließ ihn erschaudern. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchlief Harry, als er sich sehr lebhaft an die sanften Lippen und Finger auf seiner Haut erinnerte. „Fuck! So ein verdammter Mist! Was ist da gerade geschehen?! Wie konnte ich DAS nur zulassen!? Ausgerechnet Malfoy, dieser Arsch von einem arroganten Slytherin!" Harry biss sich vor Wut in die Hand.

„Was hat das jetzt nur zu bedeuten? Mal abgesehen davon, dass es Malfoy war, den ich da grad geküsst habe… Wie konnte ich überhaupt einen KERL küssen?! Bin ich etwa schwul?" Harry raufte sich die Haare. Nein, er konnte einfach nicht schwul sein. Schließlich war er doch mit Cho und Ginny zusammen gewesen. Und das waren eindeutig Frauen. „Ja, genau! Also, kann das gar nicht sein!" argumentierte Harry ganz folgerichtig. „Das war einfach nur eine Art Ausrutscher. Genau! Ein Hormonstau, oder so etwas!"

Harry schlug seine Augen auf und lächelte leicht. Das war die Erklärung! Er konnte also gar nicht wirklich etwas für das, was dort in diesem Badezimmer geschehen ist. Malfoy hat einfach seinen, zur Zeit vorherrschenden, sexuellen Engpass ausgenutzt.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Frettchen!" Harry grinste dreckig und erhob sich. Langsam und möglichst leise schlich er zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück.

Im Bett angekommen, lauschte er dem rhythmischen Schnarchen seiner Schulkameraden und fiel allmählich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

In seinen Träumen tauchte immer wieder ein vertrautes Badezimmer, ein blonder halbnackter Typ und sehr sanfte Lippen auf.

--

Während der Gryffindor sich so selten dämlich an der Tür abmühte, verspürte Draco einen seltsamen gefühlstechnischen Stich. Er konnte sich diese Empfindung nicht wirklich erklären. „Warum hatte Potter ihn so unwirsch von sich geschubst? Also wirklich, das hätte so geil werden können!"

Dracos erster Impuls, nachdem er so abrupt in seinen Handlungen unterbrochen wurde, war den Unwilligen zu seinem Glück zu zwingen. Doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn, sich einfach das zu nehmen, was er nun einmal in diesem Moment wollte.

Als er in die Augen von Potter sah, als dieser so wütend aufsprang und ihn anschrie, spürte Draco ein nicht einzuordnendes Gefühl der Abweisung. Dieser Ausdruck von Entsetzen und Verwirrtheit ließ ihn schließlich nachgeben. Seltsamerweise beschlich Draco im selben Augenblick noch eine zweite Empfindung, die er nicht kannte. Verlust!

So schnell diese nicht gewollten Gefühle in dem Blonden aufkeimten, so rasch unterdrückte er sie mit seiner, von Kindesbeinen erlernten, Selbstbeherrschung. „Dieser bescheuerte St. Potter löst doch in einem Malfoy keine anderen Gefühle als Verachtung und Abneigung aus!"

Letztlich konnte er durch ein paar gezielte Kommentare den Goldjungen noch mehr triezen und amüsierte sich köstlich über Potters augenscheinliche Überforderung mit der Situation umzugehen.

Nachdem der Dunkelhaarige schließlich, wie von einem Troll gejagt, hinaus gestürmt war, atmete Draco zweimal tief ein und versuchte die Situation zu analysieren.

Welche Konsequenzen bedeutete diese SACHE und welche Maßnahmen müssen eventuell getroffen werden? „Kann Potter mir schaden? Nein, sonst wäre er selbst dran… Natürlich könnte er nur erzählen, dass er mich mit diesem Hufflepuff – wie war noch sein Name? – erwischt hätte." Aber dem lässt sich durch die Androhung eines in Potters Getränk „zufällig" beigemischtem Wahrheitsserum leicht abhelfen. Wozu ist man ein Malfoy und mit Snape per „Du"!?

„Nein, Potter kann mir nichts!" Zufrieden erhob sich Draco und kleidete sich nun endgültig an. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel über der kleinen Bank und der Slytherin verließ mit einem kühlen Lächeln das Badezimmer in Richtung Kerker.

* * *

_**/Na, was sagst du?/**_

(Autorin schaut etwas belämmert drein.)

Ja, gut… ähm… nett… äh… aber… 'finger verknot'

_**/Aber? Was? 'gefährlicher Unterton mitschwing'/**_

Die beiden haben ja immer noch nicht… eh… zusammen gefunden!?

_**/Meine Güte, nur weil du grad notgeil wie Nachbars Lumpi bist, müssen die beiden Süßen es ja nicht gleich wild und leidenschaftlich treiben…/**_

Nicht?

_**/Also wirklich, jeder Psychiater (ja, ja ich hätte auch den netten Herrn Freud an dieser Stelle einbauen können – ist dann aber zu platt, oder? 'dreckig grins') würde an dir seine liebe Freude haben… So etwas nennt man Spannungsaufbau!/**_

Ah ja! Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wars das schon?

_**/Ah, wo denkst du hin?! Ich denke mal, Draco wird noch so seine „Befriedigung" mit der neu erworbenen Erkenntnis über seinen Lieblingserzrivalen haben. Schließlich ist er ja nicht umsonst ein Slytherin, oder!? Und Harry muss sich wahrscheinlich so einiges eingestehen… Wir werden sehen!/**_

(Autorin beginnt unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.)

_**/Ja, ja. Hör auf so dämlich rum zu zappeln! Es geht ja schon weiter…/**_

* * *

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco mit einer ungewohnt schlechten Laune. Schuld war ein wirklich seltsamer Traum:

_Draco befand sich in der Winkelgasse, genauer gesagt, bei „Madame Malkins" und probierte gerade einen dunkelgrün schimmernden Reiseumhang an. Er war, wie gewohnt, dabei diese beschränkte Hexe einer Verkäuferin beim Abstecken der Länge anzuschnauzen, als ein Löwe (ja, tatsächlich DAS Tier) mit einer dunklen und prachtvollen Mähne den Laden betrat. _

„_Was um Salazars Willen macht so ein Tier in der Winkelgasse und stolziert in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft hinein?", ging es Draco durch den Kopf. _

_Doch Madame Malkin schien dieser recht absurden Situation nichts Eigenartiges abzugewinnen und lächelte ihrem neuen „Kunden" freundlich zu und sagte: „Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen! Ich muss hier nur noch den Umhang von Herrn Malfoy fertig abstecken! Schauen Sie sich doch schon einmal um, ob Sie etwas Passendes finden. Hinten links haben wir wundervoll elfengearbeitete Schmuckbänder, die Ihnen bestimmt gefallen könnten!" _

_Der Löwe lächelte – Draco hob eine Augenbraue „Seit wann können Löwen lächeln?" – tatsächlich zurück und erwiderte mit einer vertrauten Stimme: „Danke, aber ich möchte heute keine Bänder kaufen, sondern Ihre __ganz besondere__ Kollektion erkunden."_

_Auf einmal veränderte sich die Szenerie und Draco fand sich plötzlich inmitten eines mit Kerzen beleuchteten Raumes wieder, der Ihn stark an eine Art Grote erinnerte. Überall standen kleine Tischchen herum auf denen verschiedene Flaschen und Flakons mit unterschiedlichen Etiketten präsentiert wurden. _

_Draco stand immer noch auf einem Potest und Madame Malkin steckte gerade die letzte Nadel am Saum seines Umhangs fest. _

_Sie machte nicht den Anschein, als ob sie der plötzliche Umgebungswechsel in irgendeiner Art und Weise kümmerte. _

_Sie erhob sich und ging auf den Löwen zu. „Natürlich, kommen Sie bitte. Wir haben vor Kurzem etwas ganz Besonders herein bekommen." _

_Sie ging zu einem der Ausstellungstische, der neben einem dampfenden und mit rotem Licht beleuchteten Whirlpool, stand. Der Löwe folgte ihr und blickte dabei kurz zu Draco. _

„_Spinne ich oder hat dieses Tier mir grad zugezwinkert?" Draco hob die zweite Augenbraue._

_Madame Malkin las währenddessen die verschiedenen Etiketten der Flaschen und schien eine ganz Bestimmte zu suchen. _

„_Aha, da ist es ja", rief sie erfreut und hielt ein kleines Fläschchen empor. _

_Es war ein wundeschön verzierter Flakon aus Kristall. Am Flaschenhals waren Smaragde eingelassen, die durch die Kerzen ein seltsam grünliches Funkeln ausstrahlten._

_Madame Malkin öffnete das Fläschchen und mit einem Schlag war der Raum von einem betörenden Duft erfüllt - Minze und feuchtes Gras._

_Draco bekam weiche Knie und er sog den Geruch tief in seine Lungen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er spürte ein angenehmes Ziehen in der Leistengegend._

_Der Löwe schnurrte und entgegnete: „Das ist genau das Richtige! Meinen Sie, damit werde ich mein Ziel erreichen? Diese Schlange wird…". _

„_Das war einfach geil – wie immer – Draco!" unterbrach plötzlich eine Stimme den Löwen. Draco blickte in die Richtung des Whirlpools, in dem dieser Huffelpuff – wie hieß er noch? – winkend saß und Draco einen Kussmund zuwarf._

„_Bei Merlin, was soll das denn jetzt?! Halts Maul!", dachte der Slytherin sauer. _

_Er wollte hören, welches Ziel dieser Löwe mit diesem seltsamen Fläschchen beabsichtigte zu erreichen und richtete seinen Blick wieder zu dem Tisch, doch dieser war verschwunden. Wie auch Madame Malkin und ihr eigenartiger „Kunde". _

_Panisch drehte sich Draco um die eigene Achse. Als er hinter sich blickte, erschrak er. Er schaute in zwei wütende grüne Augen, die in scheinbar durchbohrten. _

„_Hör sofort auf! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?!" schrie Potter aufgebracht, drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür von Madame Malkins Geschäft zu. _

_Die Szenerie hatte sich offensichtlich erneut schlagartig verändert und Draco befand sich wieder in seiner Ausgangsposition. Madame Malkin steckte gerade seinen Saum fest. _

_Der Slytherin schaute seinem Erzrivalen verwirrt hinterher. Plötzlich machte er einen Schritt vorwärts _

„_Warte! Ich… ähm… wollte dich nicht… verletzen." Draco stolperte über seinen Umhang und stürzte ziemlich ungeschickt auf den Boden. „Ich konnte nicht anders. Du… ich… will dich!"_

_Potter hielt an der Tür inne. _

„_Du willst mich… doch auch, oder? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du… ähm… du weißt schon!" flüsterte Draco._

„_Verdammt Malfoy, bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein! Das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten! WACH ENDLICH AUF!"_

_Der Slytherin zuckte zusammen. Die Kälte in der Stimme des Gryffindors ließ ihn erschaudern…_

_--_

„DRACO MALFOY WACH ENDLICH AUF!"

Draco öffnete die Augen. Er erblickte einen ihm vertrauten Baldachin aus grünem Stoff. Die Stimme von Potter halte in seinem Kopf nach. _„Das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten!" _Der Slytherin bedeckte seinen Augen mit einem Arm und stöhnte auf.

„Bei Salazar, Draco! Könntest du die Güte haben, endlich aufzuhören im Schlaf zu sprechen. Vor allem wenn du allem Anschein nach wieder irgendwelche abartigen Sexphantasien praktizierst! Nicht alle wollen daran teilnehmen! Nun ja… zumindest nicht, wenn sie nicht aktiv dabei sind!"

„Halts Maul, Blaise!" grummelte Draco.

„Ach, unser ehrenwerter - wie heißt es noch - ach ja, _Eisprinz_, hat mal wieder eine ausgesprochen elegante Form der Artikulation gewählt!! Schlecht geträumt? Hatte eigentlich nicht den Eindruck, dass du…"

„Sag mal, Blaise, ist an den Worten _Halts Maul _irgendetwas schwer zu verstehen!? Ich wiederhole mich aber gerne. HALT DEINE VERFICKTE FRESSE!"

„Ach, Draco, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? 17 Jahre? Deine betont aggressive Art zieht vielleicht bei Erstklässlern, aber nicht bei mir!", sinnierte Blaise und schlug sein Buch, welches er dem Anschein nach gerade las, wieder auf.

Draco stöhnte abermals auf, schlug seine Decke zur Seite und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. In dieser Position verharrte er einen Augenblick und stützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen ab.

Blaise Zabinis Familie war seit vielen Jahren eng mit den Malfoys verbunden. Draco und Blaise sind schon als Kinder oft zusammen gewesen, wenn ihre Väter irgendwelche „geschäftlichen" Angelegenheiten zu erledigen hatten.

Es zeichnete sich schon damals ab, dass die beiden Sprösslinge der Familien sich nicht nur auf Grund der „gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen" ergänzten, sondern sich tatsächlich persönlich gut verstanden.

Draco betrachtete Blaise schon immer als gleichgestellten und vor allem ebenbürtigen Freund. In ihren Kreisen ist eine gute Freundschaft nun wirklich schwer zu finden. In erster Linie geht es darum viel versprechende Geschäfte und Verbindungen aufzubauen. Die Beziehungen, die geknüpft werden, sind von Mistrauen und Härte bestimmt: der Ausspruch „Über Leichen gehen" muss nur allzu oft wortwörtlich genommen werden.

Nichtsdestotrotz entstand zwischen Draco und Blaise schon früh eine erstaunliche Verbundenheit, die sich über die Jahre hinweg immer weiter entwickelte.

Beide stellten schon früh fest, dass ihnen die verkrusteten und altbackenen Einstellungen und Ansichten ihrer Väter nicht im Geringsten eigen waren. Dennoch mussten sie feststellen, dass ihre Stellung in der Zauberergesellschaft jegliches Aufbegehren nicht dulden kann oder wird. Schließlich hatten sie von Anfang an nicht in Ansätzen die Wahl, ob sie jenes falsche, seichte und oberflächliche Dasein leben möchten, welches die Heuchlerei ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht von ihnen begehrt. Sie waren und sind nun mal gezwungen zwischen einem erfüllten Leben, welches sie nur im Vertraulichen ausleben können, und der Oberflächlichkeit hin und her zu wandern.

Auf der anderen Seite bietet dieses von Trivialitäten strotzende Dasein natürlich auch jede Menge Luxus und viele Annehmlichkeiten.

Draco und Blaise haben schnell gelernt, diese beiden Seiten so miteinander zu verbinden, dass sie trotz des aufgezwungenen Korsetts ihrer Kreise oder gerade mit Hilfe dieser, ein durchaus ansprechendes Leben zu führen.

In der Pubertät entdeckten beide schließlich eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit – die Neigung zum eigenen Geschlecht. Dracos „Neigung" entwickelte sich letztlich zu einer reinen Homosexualität.

Blaise hingegen wechselt seine Sexpartner doch recht gerne. Das heißt, er ist keinem Geschlecht in irgendeiner Weise mehr zugetan.

„Ich brauche ne Dusche!" murmelte Draco und erhob sich, um sich ein Handtuch zu holen.

„Eine _Kalte_ würde ich vorschlagen" feixte Blaise noch, als Draco auch schon die Tür zuschlug. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin vernahm noch undeutlich „Muss dieser Arsch auch immer dass letzte Wort haben!"

Blaise lehnte sich genüsslich zurück und vertiefte sich in sein Buch.

* * *

Autorin träumt vor sich hin. Langsam kehrt sie in die Realität zurück.

_**/Ich will gar nicht wissen, wovon du jetzt schon wieder phantasiert hast, Süße! 'wissender Blick'/**_

Äh… 'rot wird'

_**/Ich wette, es kam ein gewisser dunkelhaariger Slytherin vor!!/**_

'gesichtsfarbe gleicht einer tomate' Nun ja… Der ist doch aber auch zu süß, oder?!

_**/Dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen!? Willst wohl jetzt auch noch nen Dreier, oder wie?!/**_

…

_**/'Kopf auf Tischplatte fallen lass' Ich fasse es nicht!/**_

Alles in Ordnung?

_**/Das fragst du MICH?! 'kopf rhythmisch auf die tischplatte schlag'/**_

Ähm, du solltest damit aufhören… Eh… Das ist nämlich mein Kopf, den du da zerbeulst!

_**/Hohl mir lieber eine Kopfschmerztablette! Dann bist du wenigstens produktiv!/**_

Autorin stürmt los.

_**/Meine Fresse! Warum bin ich nur so gestraft?? Was habe ich bloß verbrochen?? 'boshaftes lächeln aufsetzt' … Aja! Nee, ist klar!! Dann mache ich mal weiter…/**_

* * *

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Zur gleichen Zeit spielten sich im Gryffindor-Turm recht ähnliche Szenen ab. Nur mit einem Unterschied: Harry hatte etwa die Laune eines Professor Snape, den man in ein rosa Tutu gesteckt hatte… Sprich die Stimmung im Jungen- Schlafsaal der Gryffindors war noch schlechter, als einige Stockwerke tiefer in den Kerkern.

Harry wachte an diesem Morgen mit einem so dröhnenden Schädel auf, als hätte er am Vorabend mindestens fünf Flaschen Feuerwhiskey innerhalb von höchstens sechs Minuten (eine Minute eingerechnet für das Aufdrehen der Flaschen) gesoffen.

Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen sich durch zwei Gründe erklären: Zum einen lag es daran, dass er _tatsächlich_ eine gute halbe Flasche Feuerwhiskey geleert hatte, die er spät in der Nacht aus dem heimlichen Partyvorrat im Gemeinschaftsraum hinter dem Portrait des hicksenden Drachens stibitzt hatte. Damit kommen wir auch schon zum zweiten Grund seiner Kopfschmerzen und gleichzeitig zu der Begründung, warum Harry mitten in der Nacht eine alkoholische Zwischeneinlage praktiziert hatte.

Nachdem der Gryffindor seine nächtliche „Begegnung" im Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer hinter sich gebracht hatte und sich schließlich in seinem Bett wieder fand, fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Seine Träume zeichneten sich dadurch aus, dass er immer und immer wieder die Situation im besagten Badezimmer nacherlebte.

Er spürte die weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut, fühlte die forschen Hände, die sein Shirt zerrissen, empfand die Hitze, die sich langsam in ihm ausbreitete als dieser fordernde Mund sich seinen Weg in immer tiefere Gefilde suchte.

Harry erzitterte beim Öffnen des obersten Knopfs seiner Hose und spürte die abertausenden Schauer, die ihn immer wieder aufstöhnen ließen. Im Traum hörte er diese eigentlich verhasste Stimme, die unglaublich lustverhangen flüsterte: „Ich will dich ficken!" Harry suchte mit seinem Blick die Quelle dieses Ausspruchs und erstarrte, als er in zwei silbergraue Augen sah, die in ihm eine unermessliche Sehnsucht entfachten.

In diesem Moment erwachte der Gryffindor stets und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass die feuchte Hitze in seiner Leistengegend nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Nach dem etwa fünften Erwachen, hielt es Harry schließlich nicht mehr aus und ging erst einmal ins Badezimmer, um sich etwas „Abkühlung" zu verschaffen.

Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kühlen Fließen und atmete tief ein. „Denk an etwas Unerotisches! Denk nach! Filch knuddelt Mrs. Norris! Schon mal gut!! Onkel Vernons Unterhosen! Aha, noch besser! Denk weiter! Snape mit Strapse! Sehr gut!"

In Harrys Vorstellung stand Snape in einem Lack- und Lederkostüm unten im Zaubertränkeklassenraum und schwang eine Peitsche über seinem Kopf. Harry ließ seinen Blick im imaginären Klassenzimmer umher schweifen. Langsam schob sich ein gewisser blonder Hinterkopf in dieses Bild. In Zeitlupe drehte sich dieser um.

„Nein, bitte nicht! Nicht umdrehen! Beweg deinen verdammten Kopf wieder in die andere Richtung! Bitte!!" Harry schluckte. Zu spät! Der Gryffindor starrte in zwei silbergraue Augen, die ihn in den Bann zogen. Eine leise Stimme flüsterte obszön: „Du entwischt mir nicht mehr so schnell!" Harrys Blick huschte sofort auf die sich bewegenden Lippen. So weich! So anziehend!

Harrys Hand wanderte langsam unbewusst in seine Boxershorts. Diese Lippen! Harry umfasste seine ungeniert pulsierende Härte und begann sie zögernd mit rythmischen Auf- und Abbewegungen zu bearbeiten. Eine warme und feuchte Zunge auf seiner Haut, die prickelnde Spuren hinterließ. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller. Harry befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Ich will dich ficken!" Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern entfloh Harrys Kehle. Er spürte die Hitze. Sein Körper bebte. Das Geräusch seines zerreißenden Shirts hallte in seinem Kopf nach. Harry erhöhte den Druck. Er stöhnte auf! Seine Hand verkrampfte sich.

Er spürte in seinen Fingerspitzen diese weichen platinblonden Haare. „Ich will dich ficken!" Der Schmerz und die Leidenschaft steigerten sich in eine Spirale der Lust. Harry stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als er sich über seine schmerzende Hand ergoss.

Sein schneller Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Harry hatte sich umgedreht und rutschte nun erschöpft die Wand hinunter.

Der Gryffindor seufzte: „Das kann doch einfach nur ein Alptraum sein! Ich hab mir grad einen runtergeholt - mit der Vorstellung an Malfoy!! Was passiert denn bloß mit mir!? Habe ich irgendwie eine Art Liebestrank, auf der Basis eines völlig kranken und ‚triebumdrehenden' Rezepts untergejubelt bekommen?! Oder war es etwa ein missglückten Fluch?!"

Harry schlug mit seinem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand hinter sich. (Wäre eventuell noch ein dritter Grund seiner Kopfschmerzen am Morgen…)

„Ich werde mal Hermoine vorsichtig nach solchen Zaubern fragen müssen! Vielleicht kennt sie ja eine Erklärung dafür. Nur… wie bring ich ihr das bei?! Naja, erstmal muss ich irgendwas tun, damit ich wenigstens heut Nacht noch ein wenig schlafen kann!" stellte Harry fest, stand mühsam auf und beseitigte fürs erste notdürftig die Spuren seines nächtlichen „Treibens".

Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, fiel ihm dann seine „vorläufige Rettung" (eher ziemlich dämliche Lösung) ins Auge - das Portrait des hicksenden Drachens. Kurzerhand schnappte er sich eine angebrochene Flasche Feuerwhiskey und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Nur ein paar Augenblicke später setzte die Wirkung ein und Harry torkelte langsam wieder in sein Bett, wo er dann auch tatsächlich in einen traumlosen Dämmerschlaf eintauchte.

Das böse Erwachen folgte sprichwörtlich auf dem Fuße. Neville gelang es in einem Anflug besonderer Tollpatschigkeit in dem Versuch einfach nur den Schlafsaal zu verlassen, eine am Eingang stehende Rüstung mit seinem Fuß umzutreten… Ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern hallte durch den gesamten Gryffindor-Turm und wurde Berichten zu Folge auch in den Hufflepuff-Räumen unten im Schloss gehört.

Ron, Seamus und Dean saßen kerzengerade in ihren Betten und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe zu Tode erschrocken gezückt. Aus Harrys Bett vernahm man lediglich ein lautes Stöhnen.

„Alter, Neville! Nicht schon wieder! Kannst du nicht mal ein wenig auf deine Füße achten! Laufen und Gehen sollte doch eigentlich im Bereich des Möglichen sein! Auch für dich, oder?!" ächzte Seamus.

„Tschuldigung, war keine Absicht!" entgegnete Neville kleinlaut und entschwand durch die Tür, nicht ohne noch mal den Rahmen mitzunehmen.

„Mann, ich frag mich echt, wie der bislang durchs Leben gekommen ist!?" tönte Ron. Ein zweites Stöhnen kam aus der Richtung von Harrys Bett.

„Ey, Harry wasn los? Du klingst ja, als ob du gestern einen Zusammenstoß mit einer Horde Riesen hattest?!"

„Halt die Klappe, Ron!" krächzte Harry und zog sich das Kissen über sein Gesicht. Bei dem Wort Zusammenstoß tauchten unwillkürlich ganz bestimmte Bilder vor Harrys innerem Auge auf… Er stöhnte abermals auf.

„Nun sag schon, oder soll ich dir Hermoine auf den Hals hetzten!? Wenn die dich erstmal in der Mangel hat, dann…" „Schon gut, schon gut!" Harry riss sich mürrisch das Kissen runter. Fehler!

Das morgendliche Licht, welches gedämpft durch die Fenster schien, blendete Harry ungefähr mit der Intensität des Blitzlichtes von Collin Creeveys Fotoapparat. „Bei Merlin! Ich will sterben!" flüsterte Harry gequält.

„Alter, siehst DU scheiße aus!" bemerkte Ron sehr treffend. Er war an Harrys Bett getreten und beugte sich kritisch über dessen Gesicht.

„Danke, echt nett, KUMPEL!" grummelte Harry. „Wenn du ne halbe Flasche Feuerwhiskey geleert und eine echt bekackte Nacht ohne Schlaf hinter dir hättest, würdest DU bestimmt wie der strahlende Morgen aussehen?!"

„Warum machst du auch so was?" erkundigte sich der Rothaarige.

„Ron, ich habe mich bestimmt nicht absichtlich wach gehalten!"

„Ich meine ja auch den Whiskey? Mensch, ich dachte du wärst über Ginny hinweg!?"

„Häh?"

„Wenn du deinen Liebeskummer betäuben willst, gibt es bessere Möglichkeiten, weißt du!? Such dir doch eine und tob dich ein bisschen aus!" griente Ron.

„Häh?"

„Alter, Harry! Tu nicht so dämlich! Ich meine Sex!"

BANG! Schon wieder tauchten unvermittelt ganz besondere Bilder in Harrys Kopf auf. „Oh, nein!" seufzte der Dunkelhaarige und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in seinem Kissen.

„Wie? Kein Sex? Bist du krank? Oder hast du etwa kein Interesse mehr an Mädels? Bist wohl schwul geworden, was!?" witzelte Ron penetrant.

Harrys Herz fing an zu rasen und er setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Wie kommst du denn DARAUF?" schrie er seinen Freund an.

„Hey, das war doch nur ein Witz! Mensch, brauchst nicht gleich so zu brüllen. Was bist du denn so empfindlich?!" entgegnete Ron mürrisch.

„Ach, vergiss es! Ich brauch eine Dusche!" murmelte Harry und stand auf.

„Na, eine _Kalte_ würde ich vorschlagen! Das bringt dich vielleicht wieder runter!" rief Ron seinem Freund noch hinterher, als dieser sich ein Handtuch geschnappt hatte und Richtung Badezimmer schwankte.

Eine halbe Stunde später setzte sich Harry, ein wenig besser gelaunt, in der Großen Halle an den Gryffindortisch zum Frühstück. Hermoine und Ron unterhielten sich gerade über irgendeinen Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten, der auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag.

„Na, hast du dich abreagiert? Was war denn los mit dir vorhin?" fragte Ron ein wenig freundlicher. „Wieso, was ist denn passiert?" erkundigte sich Hermoine besorgt.

„Ach, mein Kopf hat nur so gedröhnt! Ehrlich Ron, es ist alles in Ordnung! War gestern einfach nicht mein Tag! Das ist alles!" versuchte Harry seine Freunde zu beruhigen. „Vergesst das einfach!"

„Aber das nächste Mal, wenn du einen bechern gehst, sagst du mir Bescheid, klar?!" setzt Ron nach. „Jepp, in Ordung! Was machen wir heute?" lenkte Harry ein, um möglichst schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wir müssen unbedingt diesen Aufsatz für McGonnigal fertig schreiben, Jungs!" eiferte Hermoine. „Wir könnten doch gleich in die Biblio…!" „Ach, Hermoine! Mach mal halblang! Es ist Wochenende. Das können wir auch morgen noch machen!", stöhnte Ron.

„Mit dieser Einstellung schaffst du das Pensum für das Schuljahr nie!", entgegnete Hermoine gewissenhaft wie immer.

Harry bekam von dem Gezanke seiner besten Freunde nur ganz am Rande noch etwas mit. Sein Blick fiel auf die Eingangstür der Großen Halle.

In diesem Moment betrat ein gewisser blonder Slytherin den Saal und zog magisch (he, he) Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

* * *

Du, sag mal, warum…"Unter-Ich"? Hey, wo bist du? 'panisch umschau'

(Geräuschvolles Gepolter und dumpfe Gesprächslaute sind aus dem Nebenraum zu hören.)

„Si"?

(Autorin verlässt den Schriebtisch und folgt dem Lärm.)

_**/Du kleines, verdammtes Miststück!! Ah, dir wert ich es zeigen!/**_

(Autorin verharrt am Türrahmen und beobachtet die Szenerie…)

Ähm…

_**/Jetzt nicht!! Siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade beschäftigt bin??/**_

Doch, aber…

_**/'eisige Stille' WAS WILLST DU? Ich hab momentan was zu tun!/**_

'schluck' Äh, ja… das sehe ich. Aber was hat sie dir denn getan?

_**/Das fragst du noch?? Sie lässt MICH WARTEN!! 'theatralisch die hände hochwerf' Wie kann sie es nur wagen!! Diese, diese…/**_

Ja nun, das braucht nun mal seine…eh… Zeit!

_**/Ich kann es nun mal nicht leiden zu WARTEN! Ich hab besseres zu tun, als die ganze Zeit hier rum zu stehen!!/**_

(„Unter-Ich" geht in Angriffsposition über.)

HALT! Hör sofort damit auf! Sie kann doch gar nichts dafür… Sie macht bestimmt schon so schnell sie kann!

(„Unter-Ich" hält in ihrer Bewegung inne.)

_**/Gewalt ist manchmal auch eine Lösung und hilft solchen anmaßenden man-kann-die-anderen-ruhig-mal-stundenlang-zappeln-lassen Miststücken auf die Sprünge!!/**_

Meine Güte, „Si"! Es ist eine K A F F E E M A S C H I N E! Die machen so was nicht aus Berechnung!

_**/Doch! Diese schon!! 'schmollmund zieh'/**_

(Autorin geht langsam auf „Unter-Ich" zu, legt einen Arm um sie, nimmt ihr den Becher aus der Hand und führt sie, beruhigend auf sie einredend, zurück zum Schreibtisch.)

So, ich schlage vor, dass _du_ dich wieder um die beiden Süßen kümmerst und _ich_ schau mal, wie ich dem unschuldigen Küchengerät Beine machen kann… In Ordnung?

_**/Ja, schlag sie!! Und zwing sie gefälligst ein bisschen in die Puschen zu kommen. Ich kann ein wenig „schwierig" ohne Koffein werden…'unschuldig guck'/**_

(Autorin ist wieder in der Küche und streichelt ihre heiß geliebte Kaffeemaschine.)

Ist schon gut! Alles gut!! Sie kommt nicht wieder… Ich hab dich lieb!!

(Das Küchengerät gibt die letzten schlürfenden Geräusche von sich und das grüne Lämpchen geht an.)

'murmel' Ich muss ganz dringend meine geliebte _Erna_ vor „Unter-Ich" schützen….

* * *

tbc

Anmerkung: 'den fauligen tomaten' ausweich... An alle Snape-Fans… Es tut mir sooo leid! Snape muss leider für, bisweilen unerhörte, Vergleiche herreichen…. Bin selbst ein großer Snapeliebhaber (äh… schön wärs…. sabber)!! Also, nicht böse sein… 'an alle versöhnungs-schoko-kekse mit extra dicken stückchen verteil'


	8. Chapter 8

--Xisca: hui... ich danke dir für deine lieben reviews... du bist meine 'erste' 'verlegen guck'... es freut mich, dass dir die story bislang gefällt... mir ist bewusst, dass mein 'stil' 'hüstel' sicherlich nicht jedermanns geschmack ist und es ziemlich gewagt ist, solche 'ergüsse' zu posten... hoffe, die nächsten chaps können dein interesse weiterhin aufrechterhalten... und wenn „unter-ich" die tastatur nicht zu sehr strapaziert, wirds hoffentlich schnell weiter gehen… 'grins' thofra & Si

Kapitel 8

„Verdammt, Blaise, wenn du nicht gleich deine verfluchte Schnauze hältst, vergesse ich mein wunderbar geduldiges Wesen!" fauchte Draco gefährlich.

„Dein _was_? Das ist ja charmant! Du hast ungefähr die Gelassenheit eines dieser knallrümpfigen Kröterdinger, mein Lieber! Aber lassen wir deine etwas hinkende Selbstbeschreibung mal außer Acht! Ich möchte jetzt wissen, was um Salazars Willen, in den letzten paar Stunden passiert ist? Gestern Abend warst du noch - naja sagen wir mal - freudig erregt als du zu dem kleinen „Stell-Dich-Ein" mit diesem wohlausgestattetem Rawenclaw… Huffelpuff… oder was auch immer, aufgebrochen bist! Keine halbe Nacht später, könnte man selbst die übelste Laune deines Vaters als reizend bezeichnen, im Vergleich zu deiner gegenwärtigen Gemütslage!" meinte Blaise in einem sehr übertriebenen Tonfall.

Draco zog es vor eine schlichte und altbewährte Malfoy-Methode anzuwenden, die seine Mitmenschen schon oft zum Verstummen gebracht hatte. **Ignorieren**! Er schenkte seinem Freund einfach keine Beachtung und stellte seine Ohren auf „Durchzug".

Außerdem wurde sein Interesse genau in diesem Augenblick auf etwas anderes gelenkt.

Potter saß bei seinen bescheuerten Anhängseln und starrte ihn ziemlich dämlich an. Nicht, dass bewundernde Blicke eine Seltenheit für einen Malfoy wären. Aber in diesen Blicken von Potter lag etwas Seltsames. Eine Mischung aus dem gewohnten Zorn, aber auch etwas Neuem – Unsicherheit?

Draco und Blaise ließen sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder. Vincent und Gregory saßen in der Nähe und führten eine Unterhaltung (ja, ja die beiden sind zwei zutiefst missverstandene Charaktere) über die neuesten Trends aus der Zaubererküchen-Community. Anscheinend war es der letzte Schrei eine Art Kochwettbewerb unter fünf verschiedenen Teilnehmern zu veranstalten, bei dem diese jeden Abend bei einer der Personen ein Menü präsentiert bekamen. Am Ende des Essens wurde dann jeweils eine Bewertung mit Hilfe einer Skala von 1-10 auf Zauberpergament geschrieben. Ein Punkt bedeutet dabei: „Hab schon bei einem Troll besser gegessen" und Zehn besagt: „Das war ein perfektes Zaubererdinner." Am Ende dieses Wettstreits wurden die Punkte addiert und der Teilnehmer, der die meisten Punkte hatte, bekam eine Portschlüssel-Reise nach Paris in den weltberühmten Genusstempel „Maison de Tafél" des gefeierten Restauranttesters Christiane Raché. Vincent und Gregory überlegten nun fieberhaft, ob sie nicht eventuell solch einen Wettbewerb unter den Schülern durchführen könnten.

Aber wir sollten zunächst einmal zu unseren Hauptprotagonisten zurückkehren, um die es in dieser Geschichte schließlich geht…

Blaise war der seltsame Austausch der ungewöhnlichen Blicke zwischen seinem Freund und Potter nicht entgangen… Der dunkelhaarigen Slytherin war ein wahrer Meister der Beobachtung und konnte in Draco meist wie in einem offenen Buch lesen. Ihm war bewusst, dass dieser Blickkontakt viel mehr bedeutete, als ein Außenstehender darin sehen konnte. Mit unergründlicher Miene wendete er sich erneut seinem Buch zu, welches er aus seiner Tasche zog und aufschlug.

Draco hingegen war nicht aufgefallen, dass Blaise die nonverbale „Begegnung" zwischen ihm und Potter interessiert verfolgt hatte… Der Blonde zog sich einen Kanne mit heißem Tee herüber und goss sich einen Becher voll ein. Dabei verlor er sich, wie schon den ganzen Morgen über, in Grübeleien über den mysteriösen Traum der letzten Nacht.

Ein lautes Gelächter am Ende des Tisches lenkte seine Gedanken kurzweilig wieder in das Hier und Jetzt.

„Was liest du da eigentlich?" fragte Draco abwesend seinen Zimmergenossen neben ihm.

„Eine sehr interessante Veröffentlichung über die Lieblingsbackrezepte von Salazar Slytherin und die verschiedenen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten der orientalischen Teeminze in Verbindung mit magischen Backmischungen." erwiderte Blaise schmunzelnd und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aha, ist bestimmt spannend…"

Blaise lächelte genüsslich. „Außerdem ergaben verschiedene zauberwissenschaftliche Untersuchungen, dass die Nane-Minze eine aphrodisierende Wirkung auf unwillige Zaubererhelden hat, die sich vehement gegen ihre sexuelle Orientierung wehren. Obwohl eine latente aber offensichtliche Anziehung zwischen besagtem Helden und seinem so genannten Erzrivalen vorherrscht. Wobei dieser gegenseitige, triviale Widerwille sich aus ambivalenten Gründen im Kindesalter entwickelte und keiner fundierten Reflexion standhalten würde."

„Hmm… bin ganz deiner Meinung…" Draco führte sich gedankenverloren die dampfende Tasse an den Mund.

„Also?"

Diese, sehr ungewohnt kurze, Auslassung seitens Blaise, veranlasste den Blonden sich dann doch wieder seinem Freund zu zuwenden. „Was, also?"

„Du willst Potter vögeln?!"

„WAAS?? Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt völlig?! Wie kommst du auf den Scheiß!?"

„Lippenblütengewächse oder auch Lamiaceae …"

--

„Harry? HARRY?? Wo bist du denn wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" unterbrach Hermoine Harrys kläglichen Versuch, Malfoy allein durch Blicke zu einem Aschehaufen zu pulverisieren.

„Ich, ach… hier natürlich! Und? Was… unternehmen wir jetzt?" stotterte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Äh, das besprachen wir doch gerade! Also, ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen und _pflichtbewusst…" _-Hermoine schenkte Ron einen bösen Seitenblick - „…den Aufsatz beenden. Ron will mit Seamus und Dean zum Quidditchfeld, ein paar Runden fliegen!" sagte sie mit leicht tadelndem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Also, komm schon Harry! Wir holen die Besen!" Ron war schon aufgesprungen, als Harry ein wenig zerknirscht erwiderte: „Äh, Ron, ich glaube, ich werde mit Hermoine gehen. Ich… äh… will… muss diesen Aufsatz… dringend fertig machen."

Ron schaute seinen Freund mit ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck an, „Äh, okay, wenn du meinst… Du bist heute vielleicht seltsam drauf! Aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst, weißt du ja, wo du uns findest. Bis später, dann!" und der Rothaarige dackelte davon.

Auch Hermoine war von Harrys plötzlich aufkeimender Beflissenheit überrascht, aber ergriff sofort die Initiative und schleifte den armen Harry schnurstracks hinter sich her in die Bibliothek. In einer ruhigen Ecke ließen sich die beiden nieder und Hermoine belud den kleinen Tisch mit unzähligen Büchern und Pergamenten, so dass das Tischchen gefährlich unter der Last knackte.

„So, ich habe schon mal ein paar Hintergrundinformationen gesammelt, die uns helfen könnten diesen Proteus-Zauber besser zu verstehen. In den verschiedenen Büchern konnte ich nicht exakt nachlesen, wie genau Proteus die Metamorphasen…" überschlug sich die Gryffindor.

„Ehm, Herm, könnte ich… wäre es möglich, dass…" unterbrach Harry den Redeschwall seiner Freundin. „Also, ich möchte dich etwas fragen!"

„Ich hab schon gerätselt, was du tatsächlich im Sinn hattest. Es wäre ja ein Wunder gewesen, wenn du wirklich _freiwillig_ Hausaufgaben einem Quidditchspiel vorgezogen hättest", erwiderte Hermoine neugierig. „Nun, leg los!"

„Gut, also, gibt es vielleicht irgendeine Art Zauber, der jemanden… eh… nun… umdreht?"

„Äh, Harry, wie _umdrehen_? Du meinst etwas fliegen lassen oder bewegen?"

„Nein, bei Merlin, ist das schwierig! Also, ich meine, _umdrehen_ im Sinne von einen Menschen… äh… anziehend finden, der eigentlich ganz und gar nicht… also… gar nicht passt."

„Oh, du musst dich schon etwas deutlicher ausdrücken, Harry! Aber meinst du vielleicht, sich in jemanden verlieben, der eigentlich gar nicht dem Typ entspricht?"

„So ähnlich…"

„Aah, Harry, hast du dich etwa in jemanden verliebt? Das ist doch wunderbar!"

„Halt, warte mal! Von verlieben hab ich nichts gesagt! Und wie kommst du darauf, dass es sich um mich handelt?"

„Nun, komm schon! Ich bin nicht bescheuert! Warum solltest _du _mich nach so etwas fragen, wenn es nicht um _dich_ geht?! Und dann stammelst du auch noch so! Also ehrlich, ich kenne dich schon eine ganze Weile, weißt du?!"

„Ist ja schon gut, Hermoine! Aber wie gesagt, es geht nicht um Liebe. Sondern eher um… eh… Anziehung oder so… Und, naja, eigentlich ist DAS auch ganz unmöglich!"

„Du meinst, das Mädel entspricht überhaupt nicht deinem Geschmack? Sieht sie nicht so gut aus? Aber das sollte nun wirklich nicht wichtig sein, Harry!"

„Meine Güte, Hermoine, es geht nicht um eine SIE!" platzte Harry heraus. „Und eigentlich ist er auch nicht grad unattraktiv!" Harry stockte. Da war es schon wieder, er dachte wieder in Verbindung mit einem Kerl in Kategorien wie „attraktiv" und „unattraktiv". Der Gryffindor ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Ach so, also _er_ sieht gut aus du findest ihn anziehend? Hm… also ich sehe da kein Problem!" meinte Hermoine sachlich.

Harrys Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Sag mal, hast du mir nicht richtig zugehört?! Wir sprechen hier von einem KERL!" wütete Harry.

„Psst, oder soll dich gleich ganz Hogwarts hören!? Natürlich habe ich dir zugehört. Und grundsätzlich verstehe ich dein Problem ja auch… Schließlich warst du sicherlich immer der Überzeugung hetero zu sein. Deine Beziehungen zu Cho und Ginny und die sporadischen „Techtelmechtel" mit der einen oder anderen Hogwartsschülerin – schau nicht so, Mädels tratschen nun mal - haben diese sexuelle Orientierung ja auch prinzipiell unterstützt", schlussfolgerte Hermoine.

„Das ist ja! Wie kann ich denn da auf einmal auf einen Typen… naja… reagieren?" äußerte Harry stoisch.

„Ach, Harry. Du stellst das ja dar, als ob Homosexualität etwas Schreckliches wäre!"

„Äh, nein. Ist es nicht! Aber…"

„Ja, ja, solange du nur nicht selber „anders" bist. Bei Merlin, mal ehrlich! Bist DU nicht sowieso schon immer „anders" oder besser gesagt etwas „Besonderes" gewesen – Held der Zaubererschaft! Meinst du wirklich, dass es heutzutage noch irgendwen interessiert, welche sexuellen Neigungen seine Mitmenschen haben… Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter!"

Harry wusste mit Hermoines Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit nicht richtig umzugehen. Doch musste er zugeben, dass sie ihn beeindruckte. Konnte sie eventuell Recht haben?

„Außerdem, geht es doch auch gar nicht darum ob du nun _absolut_ schwul oder _absolut_ hetero bist! Es gibt nicht immer nur Schwarz oder Weiß – Gut oder Böse… Das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen… Häufig gibt es etliche Grautöne und Abstufungen zwischen diesen beiden Extremen. Du musst eben noch herausfinden, welcher _Grauton_ zu dir passt…"

PENG! Harry schloss unwillkürlich seine Augen. „Muss denn wirklich alles immer wieder zu dieser _einen_ Erinnerung führen?! Wie kann ein menschliches Wesen auch bloß so eine Augenfarbe haben - silbergrau?"

„Verrätst du mir auch noch, wer der Glückliche ist, Harry?" Hermoines Worte holten den Gryffindor in die Realität zurück.

„Häh?"

„Wen findest du so _anziehend_? Derjenige ist bestimmt etwas ganz Besonderes!"

„Besonders? Hm, DAS kannst du wohl laut sagen!" murmelte Harry.

* * *

(Autorin hat zwischenzeitlich _Erna_ in Sicherheit gebracht. Die Abstellkammer müsste eigentlich ein sicherer Ort sein… Vorerst…)

_**/ Wo warst du eigentlich grade? Mein Anteil an roten Blutkörperchen erreicht langsam einen besorgniserregenden hohen Wert im Vergleich zum Koffein!!/**_

Weißt du, ein wenig Schlaf oder ein Spaziergang an der frischen Luft soll wahre Wunder gegen Müdigkeit bewirken…

_**/'mordlüsterner blick aufsetz' Sag mal, Fräulein, werden wir langsam ein wenig neckisch und sarkastisch?!/**_

(Autorin geht vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück.)

Äh, nein. Das war eigentlich ganz ehrlich gemeint. Deine…ehm… naja, meine Augenringe sind wirklich langsam nicht mehr schön… 'schluck'

_**/DEINE BESCHISSENEN AUGENRINGE GEHEN MIR SOWAS VON AM ARSCH VORBEI!! ICH HABE EINEN AUFTRAG!/**_

'räusper' Oh, es tut mir leid!! Ich wollte ja auch nicht… äh… es ist nur… meine Arbeitskollegen fangen nur langsam an, Fragen zu stellen… Aber ist ja auch ganz egal…

_**/'letzter Todesblick™© aufsetz' Willst du diese Story nun voran bringen, oder was??"/**_

Äh, natürlich!

_**/Dann müssen WIR nun mal ein paar Opfer bringen, verstanden?!"/**_

Klar, auf jeden Fall!! … 'flüster, damit „Unter-Ich" nichts hört' Fragt sich nur, WER hier die Opfer bringt??

--

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

--Xisca: hach, erneut vielen, vielen dank 'strahl'… nun, bei blaise sollte man besser ganz genau hinhören 'zwinker'… wer weiß, wozu man sonst seine zustimmung gibt, nicht wahr?… ich freu mich sehr, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt…

--seelentochter: hui… 'dankeskarte mit blumensträußchen überreich'… da weiß ich ja gar nicht, was ich sagen soll… so ein liebes review… ich glaub, sogar „unter-ich" ist ein klitzekleines bißchen rot geworden _/erzähl keinen mist, thofra… ich werd nicht rot, verstanden?! verstecktes kleines wink- winke/_… schön, dass du weiter dran bleiben willst… meld mir deine meinung doch dann einfach wieder zurück 'grins'…

Na, dann… Wollen doch mal sehen, wie es weiter geht… Viel Spaß…

* * *

Draco starrte seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an. Das allein hatte natürlich schon Seltenheitswert - dabei auch noch einen _**sprachlosen**_ Malfoy zu erleben, grenzte fast an die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einen gewissen Voldemort Gänseblümchen pflücken zu sehen.

„Lippenblüten… was?" waren die einzigen Worte, die sich lautlos auf Dracos Mund, nach geschlagenen zwei Minuten, bildeten.

Blaise hingegen, schaute sich kühl grinsend, mit bemerkenswertem Interesse, seine Fingernägel an.

Langsam kam ein wenig Bewegung in diese recht bizarre Situation.

„Könntest du bitte die Güte haben, mir diesen absoluten _Stuss_ in verständlichen Worten zu erklären?" giftete Draco mit erzwungener Ruhe.

„Hast du mir den nicht richtig zugehört, mein Lieber? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du mit deinen Gedanken in keinerlei Weise an unserer Konversation teilgenommen hast. Oder irre ich mich da?"

Draco zog zischend Luft ein - ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, sich genau ab diesem Zeitpunkt in Acht zu nehmen. Blaise wusste dies. Aus diesem Grund, gab er sich geschlagen und beendete dieses Spielchen, um eventuellen Folgeschäden schwarzmagischer Fluchattacken seitens des Blondens vorzubeugen.

„Nun, ich hatte eben erklärt, dass du augenscheinlich eine kleine „Schwäche" für unseren süßen Gryffindor – dein Augenverdrehen kannst du dir sparen – hast und außerdem ist deine sexuelle Anspannung in Potters Gegenwart - leg den Zauberstab weg, Draco - ja kaum mehr auszuhalten!"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du auf diesen A B S O L U T E N Mist kommst, Blaise, aber… ehm… hast du Potter gerade als _süß_ bezeichnet?!"

„Sicher! Und es ist wirklich zu schade, dass dieser sprechende Topflappen ihn ins falsche Haus stecken musste. Da sieht man mal wieder, dass die Meinung eines so hässlichen Gegenstandes nun wirklich keine Grundlage irgendwelcher schicksalsweisender Entscheidungen sein sollte!"

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab!" Wie kannst du DEN", der Blonde blickte in Richtung des Gryffindortisches, „als attraktiv oder anziehend darstellen?" Draco suchte den Tisch nach Potter ab, jedoch war dieser mit Granger schon verschwunden.

„Mein lieber Draco, die Worte „attraktiv" oder „anziehend" habe ich nicht benutzt!"

„Bei Salazar, sei nicht so verdammt pedantisch!"

„Es war lediglich eine Feststellung! Dessen ungeachtet muss ich zugeben, dass Potter tatsächlich ein kleiner „Leckerbissen" ist."

„Pah!"

„Sei nicht kindisch, Draco. Sind dir etwa noch nie diese nahezu makellosen Gesichtszüge aufgefallen…" stimmte Blaise an. „Na klaaar, vor allem diese Narbe ist bezau…!" geiferte der Blonde bissig. „… ziemlich maskulin, stimmt!", übertönte Blaise seinen Freund,

„Besonders anziehend sind natürlich die Augen. Wunderschön dieses _Blau_!"

„Grün!" erwiderte Draco gedankenverloren, immer noch den Blick auf den leeren Platz am Gryffindortisch gerichtet.

Über das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Slytherins huschte ein verschlagendes Lächeln. „Genau… Und dann natürlich noch diese vollen Lippen. Unvorstellbar, wie köstlich die schmecken müssen…"

„Hmm, ziemlich weich…"

Blaises Augen blitzten auf. „Sicher… Eventuell sollte ich den legendären gryffindorischen Qualitäten ein wenig slytherischen Charme entgegenbringen?!"

Relativ rasch wechselte Dracos Gesichtsausdruck von _geistesabwesend_ über _perplex _zu ziemlich_ finster_. „WAS soll das jetzt wieder heißen?!" fauchte er und hatte seine Hand erneut gefährlich nah an seinem Zauberstab.

„Ach, Draco! Dieses süße ‚Leckerchen' - verdammt, nimm das Ding aus meinem Gesicht – könnte sicherlich ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit meinerseits vertragen!" säuselte Blaise. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass unser _Goldjunge _ein kleinen Prachtburschen sein eigen nennt. Und diese niedliche Naivität entpuppt sich vermutlich als stürmisches Temperament. Es gibt sicher eine Möglichkeit _IHN_ hervorzulocken…"

„Bei Salazar, Blaise! Du bist krank, abartig, widerlich, pervers, unersättlich…!" Dracos Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Beim letzten würde ich dir vielleicht zustimmen", unterbrach ihn der Dunkelhaarige unwirsch, „jedoch vergessen wir mal nicht, wer hier zur Zeit den Titel _‚Sexgott'_ inne hat…! So, und nun entschuldige mich, ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Ich will das Buch hier verlängern."

Mit einer eleganten Drehung erhob sich Blaise und schritt aus der Großen Halle.

Zurück blieb ein etwas verdattert dreinblickender Malfoy.

--

Zur etwa gleichen Zeit in der Bibliothek: Hermoine und Harry saßen immer noch an dem kleinen Tischchen und versanken in einer ziemlich unangenehmen Sprachlosigkeit.

„Äh… nun ja… das ist… ähm… Kannst du dass bitte noch mal wiederholen?!" stotterte Hermoine elegant.

„Es ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – dieser anmaßende, arrogante, eingebildete, selbstgefällige…"

„Ja, ja, Harry! Ich weiß, wer Malfoy ist!" stoppte Hermoine ihren Freund, damit dieser nicht noch lauter wurde. „Und du glaubst jetzt, dass er dir irgendeinen Zauber auferlegt hat, oder wie?"

„Ach Mensch, ich hab keine Ahnung! Vielleicht… vielleicht will er mich ja provozieren, oder so!?"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht! Das kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Damit würde er doch eher _seinen Ruf _schädigen… Das ergibt nicht viel Sinn!"

„Tja, super! Dann stehe ich also einfach mal eben so auf meinen Intimfeind, den ich seit Jahren verabscheue, wie weich gekochte Flubberwürmer! Das ist ja mal eine klasse Erkenntnis!" Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte. „Ääh, Herm, was kicherst du so bescheuert?! Das ist nicht zum Lachen!"

„Es tut mir leid", Hermoine versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken – mit mäßigem Erfolg, „aber du hast eben… eh… den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen…" Harry schaute leicht dämlich aus der Wäsche. „_Intim_feind umschreibt es doch ziemlich genau, oder?"

„Bei Merlin, Herm! Wie kannst du nur?!"

„Oh, Harry es tut mir leid! Aber das passte grad so. Jetzt mal im Ernst…", Hermoine versuchte eine neue Lachattacke mit einem Räuspern zu tarnen - Harry verdrehte die Augen, „…eigentlich ist das doch gar nicht so schlimm!" Harry ließ seinen Kopf ein zweites Mal auf die Tischplatte fallen – wenn das mal keine Beule geben wird…

„Mensch, sei nicht so kindisch! Also, so völlig absurd finde ich diese Entwicklung gar nicht – Harry, hör auf deinen Kopf auf den Tisch zu schlagen – schließlich herrschte schon immer eine ganz _besondere_ Spannung zwischen euch. Wahrscheinlich gründet sich diese in deiner Homo… - Harry, HÖR AUF DAMIT!"

Mit einer ziemlich roten Stirn schaute Harry seine Freundin an. „Und, was mache ich jetzt?!"

„Finde heraus, was du willst!" war Hermoines schlichte Antwort.

„DAS soll dein Rat sein!? Na, super!" Hermoine schenkte Harry ein undeutbares Lächeln.

„Okay, also gut! Ich weiß, was ich will! Ich gehe jetzt Quidditch spielen!" Harry erhob sich. Hermoine seufzte, hielt es aber wohl für angebracht, nichts weiter zu sagen und widmete sich mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick ihren Büchern.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um seinen Besen zu holen. Er wollte sich jetzt einfach nur noch ein wenig frische Luft um die Nase wehen lassen.

Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle der Bibliothek und ging gerade an der Ausleihtheke von Madam Pince vorbei, als er Zabini entdeckte, der ihn auffällig beobachtete.

„Was guckt der denn so dämlich!?" Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass er Zabini beim Frühstück mit Malfoy zusammen gesehen hatte.

„Oh nein", stöhnte der Gryffindor innerlich auf, „Malfoy, du wirst doch nicht…!" Harry spürte regelrecht, wie sein Kopf die Farbe von Rons Harren annahm.

Auf den Boden starrend, hastete er an der Theke vorbei.

Ihm war, als ob er eine Art „Schnurren" aus Zabinis Richtung gehört hätte…

--

Nach dem überaus gelungenen Abgang von Blaise, saß Draco etwas zerknirscht weiterhin auf seinem Platz am Slytherintisch. „Bei Salazar! Blaise war ja schon immer _leicht_ extrovertiert veranlagt und vor allem kann man seinen Geschmack in Sachen „sexuellen Zeitvertreib" allenfalls als grauenhaft bezeichnen, aber das geht jetzt eindeutig zu weit…" grübelte der Blonde.

„Nun gut, anscheinend konnte mein kleiner _Prinz –_ er bedachte seinen Schritt mit einem liebevollen Blick – dem kleinen Goldjungen auch nicht wirklich widerstehen, aber so etwas vorsätzlich zu fokussieren, grenzt an eine absolute Geistesstörung. Meine Fresse, es handelt sich um POTTER!"

Mit einem ziemlich unmalfoyhaften, angewiderten Kopfschütteln lenkte Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Hier und Jetzt zu. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch von Vincent und Gregory, die mittlerweile dabei waren einen Zauber-Flyer zu entwerfen (ja, die beiden können ziemlich konsequent und kreativ sein), auf dem deutlich die Worte „Zauber der Küche", „Wettstreit" und „kulinarische Genüsse" standen.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Sind denn heute wirklich _alle _nur bescheuert!! Was veranstalten die beiden Hirnis denn nun wieder?! Reichte der klägliche Versuch, ein „Weihnachtswettbacken" in den Kerkern zu arrangieren, nicht schon aus!?"

Der Blonde verspürte nicht den geringsten Wunsch, sich diesen neuerlichen Ausuferung beschränkten Wahnsinns näher zu widmen und beschloss, sich erst einmal ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten, um Potter endlich aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen.

Doch weit gefehlt! Die Schicksalsschwestern (natürlich nicht zu verwechseln mit den „Schwestern des Schicksals"… äh, ja…) meinten es einfach nicht gut mit den Slytherin! Just in dem Moment, als dieser die Große Halle verlassen hatte, begegnete er dem Verursacher seines beschissenen Morgens, der gerade scheinbar ein wenig irritiert die Bibliothek verließ…

„Potter!"

„Äh, Malfoy!"

„Was sind wir denn heute früh so verstört?! Deine Gesichtfarbe macht eurem Haus ja ganze Ehre!!" säuselte Draco in bewährter Malfoymanier.

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy! Verpiss dich einfach! Ihr Slytherins habt doch echt alle einen an der Waffel!!" entgegnete Potter sichtlich genervt.

„Ooh, wie niedlich! Ist dem kleinen _Helden der Zaubererwelt _etwa ein böser, böser Slytherin verquer gekommen?!" erwiderte Draco spöttisch und war sich seiner eindeutig zweideutigen Wortwahl durchaus bewusst.

„Das nicht! Aber eindeutig _zu nah_ gekommen!!" platzte Potter heraus und funkelte den Blonden gefährlich an. „Außerdem kannst du deinem widerlichen Slytherinfreund Zabini ausrichten, dass er sich gefälligst zurückhalten soll!" Damit stolzierte Potter an Draco vorbei und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Draco blieb erneut verblüfft zurück. „Bei Salazar, was nehmen sich die Leute heute eigentlich heraus!? MICH immer einfach so stehen zu lassen! Und was sollte diese Anmerkung über Blaise?"

* * *

gfjkaehrguibhaq3äjueftm q5opijadbrkömnfkjghorjnfbmnslmedjpo kwhgohkqnrlhjglerjklg

'schnarch…... tzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…… schnarch'

_**/WA… Was ist denn jetzt los?? Hey, wach auf!! AUFWACHEN!!/**_

(Kopf der Autorin ist auf die Tastatur geknallt.)

_**/Drehst du jetzt völlig am Rad!! WACHST DU JETZT GEFÄLLIGST WIEDER AUF!!/**_

(„Unter-Ich" rüttelt Autorin ziemlich ausdauernd – man könnte es auch als brutal bezeichnen - an der Schulter.)

Hm… was… ich… schlafen… kann nicht… mehr…

_**/Du kleine Mimose! Du machst jetzt SOFORT die Augen auf und sabbere gefälligst nicht in die Tastatur!! Das ist ja eklig!!/**_

(Autorin hebt mühsam, mit halb geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf. Die F-Taste klebt an ihrer Wange.)

„Si", bitte! Lass mich doch schlafen… Ich kann nicht mehr! Nur ein wenig Schlaf, biiittteee??

_**/Wie S c h l a f ? Du hast doch erst vor kurzem geschlafen!!/**_

Vor KURZEM?? Ich hab mein Bett vor etwa 48 Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen!!

_**/Meine Fresse! Sag ich doch!!/**_

??

_**/Du bist einfach nur ne faule Sau!!/**_

'unheimliche stille'… 'dramatisch aufspring'... JETZT REICHT ES, „SI"!! Ich habe 48 Stunden nicht geschlafen, habe ungefähr 5 Liter Kaffe intus und könnte zur Zeit jeden umbringen, der mich auch nur anguckt… Ich habe heute den Postboten fast angesprungen, weil er es gewagt hat, mir einen „_Guten_ Morgen" zu wünschen… 'grummel' 'undeutliches genuschel'

_**/Meine Güte! Was bist du denn so empfindlich?! Der arme Postbote!/**_

AHHHHH!!

_**/Komm mal wieder runter! 'theatralisches seufzen' Na, dann will ich mal nicht so sein! Du darfst gerne ein bisschen schlafen! Na, husch, husch!/**_

(Autorin atmet tief ein und marschiert Richtung Bett.)

'nuschel' Ich _DARF_ schlafen… die hat Nerven…'nuschel grummel nuschel'... Das wird ja immer schöner!!

_**/Das ist vielleicht ein Sensibelchen… Naja, so zwei Stündchen gebe ich ihr…'gefährliches lächeln'/**_

(„Unter-Ich" geht in die Küche.)

--

tbc

_--_

_Anmerkung: _

(Autorin schleicht noch mal kurz aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus und tritt verlegen vor.)

'flüster' Äh… ich weiß, dass einige wahrscheinlich grad am liebsten meine Wenigkeit und „Si" erwürgen würden… Die Frage lautet: ‚Wann kommen die beiden Süßen den endlich mal zum Schuss (oh, nein… wie zweideutig…)??' …Aber, also…

_**/thofra, redest du etwa hinter meinem Rücken heimlich mit den Lesern??/**_

Ehm… 'blick nach hinten werf'… nein, natürlich nicht, „SI"!

'noch leiser flüster' … bald, ich versprechs!!

(Lautes Gepolter aus der Küche.)

_**/HIER hast du also diese verdammte Kaffeemaschine versteckt!!/**_

'schluck' Oh, nein…


	10. Chapter 10

--Seelentochter: 'verlegen räusper'… Oh, ich danke dir für deinen hinweis auf die reviews… mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass ich blöde kuh vergessen hab, die anonymous review einstellungen zu ändern… 'rot werd' … außerdem nehme ich mir deinen tipp mit den gedanklichen und wörtlichen äußerungen zu herzen… die gedanken werden ab sofort auch kursiv geschrieben… hmmm, du hast schon recht, dass wenige reviews ein wenig entmutigend sein können… aber das ist hier nun mal eine riesige plattform und auch nicht meine einzige... 'zwinker'… daher poste ich zumindest für dich und xisca gerne weiter… einige schwarzleser werden vermutlich auch dabei sein… sieht man ja immer am story traffic… puh, jetzt aber genug geschwafelt… ich danke dir für dein liebes review und hoffe das nächste chap wird dir gefallen…

--xisca: … ah, ich danke dir erneut für dein liebes review… daher wünsche ich dir viel spaß beim nächsten chap…

* * *

So, und weiter geht's…

Harry nahm die Abkürzung durch einen der vielen geheimen Gänge. Erstens war er so schneller beim Gryffindor-Turm und zum zweiten wurden so ein paar unschuldige Leben verschont – ein Mord an einem Mitschüler, würde sich auf dem Lebenslauf dann doch nicht so gut machen...

Der Dunkelhaarige kochte vor Wut! Was war das auch für ein beschissener Tag!? Nicht nur, dass er immer noch völlig neben sich stand, wegen dieser unglaublich anreg… eh… abartigen Erinnerung der vergangenen Nacht. Nein, jetzt musste er sich auch noch eingestehen, dass er wohlmöglich nicht hetero ist. Hermoine hatte in diesem Punkt wahrscheinlich Recht! Er war 'anders' – eben nicht nur in Sachen die-magische-Gesellschaft-vor-einem-wirklich-gemeinen-und-ganz-ganz-bösen-dunklen-Zauberer zu retten, sondern auch was seine sexuelle Neigung anging, konnte er seinem eigenen Geschlecht wohl so _einiges_ abgewinnen. Und wäre diese Erkenntnis noch nicht genug – nein, jetzt war ihm sein _Intim_feind scheinbar _intimer_, als Harry sich das jemals hätte vorstellen können.

„_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ Der Gryffindor hechtete förmlich die Stufen empor.

Harry erreichte das Portrait der fetten Dame, sagte ein wenig atemlos automatisch das Passwort: „_Homo _faber", und bekam einen mittelschweren Nervenzusammenbruch… „AHHH, das ist doch nicht wahr! Das muss eine Verschwörung sein!" fluchte Harry, als er hoch in den Schlafsaal ging, um seinen Feuerblitz zu holen.

Am liebsten hätte er sich gleich auf seinen Besen gesetzt und sich einfach aus dem Fenster zum Quidditch-Feld hinunter gestürzt. Aber das ging natürlich nicht…

Also machte er sich auf regelgerechten Wegen auf die Socken und beachtete weder Neville, den er fast umrannte, noch sonst irgendeinen Menschen.

Schon von Weiten sah er seine Freunde die verschiedensten Manöver fliegen. Endlich am Ziel angekommen, hielt ihn nichts mehr auf dem Boden und er schoss regelrecht in die Lüfte.

„Alter, hast du es dir doch noch anders überlegt! Gut, dann können wir ja Zwei gegen Zwei spielen!" rief Ron.

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag flogen die vier Gryffindors waghalsige Übungen und nicht nur einmal, kam ein Besen nur ganz knapp vor einem Aufprall zum Stoppen.

Harry vergaß für ein paar Stunden die Welt um sich herum und genoss das Pfeifen des Windes in seinen Ohren.

Die trübe Oktobersonne stand hoch über den Spitzen der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes, als Hermoine am Spielfeldrand auftauchte und die Vier verdonnerte zum Essen zu kommen.

„Meine Güte, Jungs! Jetzt kommt endlich! Sonst beschwert ihr euch nur wieder über eure knurrenden Mägen. Außerdem ist es bitterkalt… Ich werde euch nie verstehen!" schloss die Gryffindor.

Ron und Harry landeten direkt neben ihr. „Ich hätte noch ewig weiter fliegen können. Ehrlich, Mann! Aber danke, Herm! Hab echt einen tierischen Hunger", tönte Ron. „Jepp, ich auch", schloss sich Harry seinem Freund an.

Fröhlich ging die Gruppe Gryffindors zum Schloss hoch und steuerte ihre Plätze in der Großen Halle an. Sie zählten zu den letzten. Die meisten anderen Hogwartsschüler hatten ihr Essen schon beendet. Unvermittelt ließ der Dunkelhaarige seinen Blick kurz zum Slytherintisch hinüber gleiten, jedoch war dieser bis auf ein paar Erstklässler völlig leer. Ein seltsamer Stich durchzuckte Harrys Brustgegend.

„…absoluter Schwachsinn! EIN Tor und EIN Ball! Das ist doch völlig lahm!" hörte Harry Ron gerade zu Dean sagen, als er sich wieder aus seinen Gedanken losriss.

„Mann, Ron, du wirst das echt nie kapieren! Fußball ist wirklich spannend! Muggel können sich nun mal nicht auf ihren Staubsauger setzten und einen Ball in ein Tor, fünfzehn Meter über dem Boden befördern…" erläuterte Dean deutlich genervt.

„Was fürn Ding?! Staublauger?", fragte Ron und schnappte sich gleich drei Sandwichs.

„S t a u b s a u g e r, du Idiot!" erwiderte Dean und verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist ein Elektrogerät, was Muggel für…"

„Harry? Harry!" zischte Hermoine ihren Freund gerade ins Ohr, als dieser Deans Versuch, Ron etwas über Muggeltechnologie zu erklären, amüsiert verfolgte.

„Was ist denn?" Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich ihr entgegen.

„Nochmal wegen dieser Sache heut morgen…"

„Oh, Herm! Lass es sein! Ich will da jetzt nicht drüber sprechen!" grummelte Harry. „Vor allem, nicht hier!" Er schaute sich in der Runde um und nickte dann bedeutungsvoll seitlich in Rons Richtung.

„Oh, okay. Aber du _musst _darüber echt nachdenken…" flüsterte Hermoine Harry eindringlich zu.

Dieser ließ nur ein ziemlich entnervtes Schnauben verlauten und widmete sich seinem Kürbissirup.

Nach dem Essen verließen die Gryffindors ihren Tisch und machten sich in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums auf. Harry stieß Ron in die Seite. „Ich geh noch mal eben in die Eulerei…" sagte er. „Erwartest du noch einen Brief?" wollte der Rothaarige wissen. „Äh… ja… klar!" erwiderte Harry. „Gut, dann bis später, Alter!"

Harry tat es leid, seinen Freund einfach so zu belügen, aber er konnte ihm ja kaum auf die Nase binden, dass er in Ruhe über seine etwas andersartige _Neigung_ zu einem bestimmten Slytherin nachdenken wollte…

So machte er sich auf den Weg und die vielen Stufen zur Eulerei hinauf.

Der Gryffindor liebte diesen Platz. Oft hatte er sich schon hierhin zurückgezogen, wenn ihm wieder einmal alles zuviel wurde. Das angenehme Schuhuen der vielen Eulen, die sich träge auf ihren Stangen oben im Dachgebälk bewegten, verlieh diesem Ort eine trostspendende Atmosphäre.

Harry stellte sich an eines der großen Fenster und blickte über den in der Ferne liegenden Schwarzen See. Der Riesenkranke streckte gerade einen seiner Tentakel hinaus, als der Gryffindor hinter sich auf der Treppe Schritte vernahm.

Er seufzte. Nirgends hatte man seine Ruhe! Noch während er sich umdrehte, hörte er eine kalte Stimme.

„Na, so was, Potter! Heute scheint mein Glückstag zu sein! Schon das zweite Mal, dass ich deinen süßen Hintern bewundern darf"! säuselte Zabini mit einem undeutbaren Blick.

„Wa… Wie bitte?!" Harry erstarrte und schaute den Slytherin fassungslos an.

„Na, wir sind uns doch heute Morgen schon in der Bibliothek begegnet..." Zabini strich sich genüsslich eine verirrte Locke seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Mauer. „Du bist dann aber so schnell verschwunden, dass ich gar keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, dich in… _Anspruch_ zu nehmen…" Er stieß sich elegant von der Wand ab, trat einige Schritte auf Harry zu und ließ seinen Blick auffällig langsam über dessen Körper wandern.

„Arrr… wie ich schon zu Draco sagte… Schade, dass du im falschen Haus bist…"

Der Gryffindor löste sich langsam aus seiner Erstarrung. „Zabini! Verdammt, was soll der Scheiß?!" Er blickte den Slytherin böse an.

„Oh… und so temperamentvoll! Ach, ich liebe diese gryffindorische Aufmüpfigkeit." Zabini beugte sich gefährlich nah zu Harry herüber. „Hmmm… funkel mich noch einmal so böse an, Kleiner! Sonst kommt ja nur Draco in diesen Genuss!" raunte er dem Gryffindor verführerisch ins Ohr während sein warmer Atem über dessen Wange strich.

Unvermittelt breitete sich in Harry ein seltsames Kribbeln aus. Er starrte in die eisblauen Augen des Slytherins und spürte, wie sich seine Atmung erhöhte. _„Scheiße, nicht schon wieder!" _Außerstande sich zu rühren, ließ er lediglich ein gefährliches Grollen verlauten.

Auf Zabinis Lippen erschien ein sinnliches Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten geheimnisvoll auf.

„Oh, mein kleiner Gryffindor… Komm heraus und spiel mit den großen Jungs!"

Mit einem Schlag drehte sich der Slytherin plötzlich herum und ging auf das gegenüberliegende Fenster zu. Eine Posteule näherte sich kreischend dem Turm.

Harry schaute Zabini verblüfft hinterher, straffte sich dann und verließ die Eulerei so schnell wie möglich, ohne dass es panisch wirken musste. _„Die… die haben doch alle einen Knall! Einfach vergessen!"_ dachte der Gryffindor auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum…

--

Einige Zeit später in den Kerkern: Draco las gerade einen recht interessanten Artikel über die Trends der Homo-Zaubererszene in New York, als er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf. _„Hm, wo steckt eigentlich Blaise? Der Arsch ist schon den ganzen Tag verschwunden! Ich will zum Abendessen."_

Der Slytherin streckte sich kurz und erhob sich schließlich, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafsaal und der dunkelhaarige Slytherin betrat den Raum. Er ließ ein kleines Päckchen geschickt und unbemerkt in seine Seitentasche gleiten.

„Sag mal, mein Lieber! Was hast du denn unserem _Goldgjungen_ angetan? Der war ja heut morgen ganz außer sich, als ich ihm vor der Bibliothek über den Weg gelaufen bin!" begrüßte Draco seinen Freund.

„Hm, lass mich kurz überlegen…. Nichts! Wieso?", fragte Blaise unschuldig zurück.

„Tu nicht so, Blaise! Ich kenne dich! Außerdem… nach deiner seltsamen Ansprache beim Frühstück, musst du etwas getan oder gesagt haben!"

„In der Bibliothek… hm… da habe ich Potter lediglich ein wenig näher betrachtet. Was für ein Prachtstück… Warum ist uns – nun gut, _mir _das nicht schon früher aufgefallen?!" raunte Blaise, nachdem er sich einen erneut mordlüsternen Blick des Blonden eingefangen hatte.

„Und du hast nichts zu ihm gesagt? Potter schien ziemlich verstört zu sein…"

„Hm, vielleicht hab ich dem kleinen Leckerchen ein wenig hinter her geschnurrt…Arrrrrr…" erwiderte Blaise und ließ seiner Erinnerung in die Eulerei schweifen… Draco musste ja nicht alles wissen…

„Bei Salazar, Blaise! Das ist einfach nur WIDERLICH!"

„EHRLICH würde ich es nennen! Aber ich werde über deine Beleidigung großzügiger Weise hinweg sehen. Wollen wir dann?!" erwiderte Blaise.

Die beiden Slytherins machten sich zusammen mit Vincent und Gregory, die ihren Flyer mittlerweile fast vollendet hatten, auf den Weg nach oben in die Große Halle.

Als Draco den Saal betrat, huschte sein Blick unvermittelt und ohne dass er dies beabsichtigte, zum Gryffindortisch. Potter war noch nicht da! Auch die beiden anderen des _Goldenen Trios_ waren offenbar noch mit anderen Aktivitäten beschäftigt. _„Uäh, nicht weiter drüber nachdenken…!"_ sinnierte Draco noch, als er hinter sich vertraute Stimmen wahrnahm.

„Manchmal gehen Wünsche in Erfüllung, nicht wahr, Draco?!", riss Blaise den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken. Blaise hatte erneut Dracos Reaktionen studiert, als dieser zunächst den Gryffindortisch absuchte und dann zusammenzuckte als Potter, inklusive Anhang, hinter ihnen auftauchte. Potter schenkte den Slytherins keinen Blick und verschwand schnell mit den anderen an ihren Tisch.

„Fängst du schon wieder mit dem Scheiß an!" fauchte Draco leise in Richtung Blaise.

Sie setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Draco schmollte und bedachte seinen Freund wieder einmal mit seiner malfoyschen Ignorier-Methode. Blaise schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und ‚unterhielt' sich stattdessen mit Vincent und Gregory, die ihm mit Feuereifer von ihrer Idee des „Zaubererdinners" erzählten.

Wenn man als Zuschauer dieser Szenerie, etwas genauer hinsah (was wir natürlich machen), erkannte man jedoch, dass Blaise' Aufmerksamkeit nicht den beiden galt, sondern er vielmehr den Eindruck erweckte, auf irgendetwas Bestimmtes zu warten…

Ein paar Minuten später rief Pansy Draco, die dem blonden Slytherin schräg gegenüber saß, etwas zu. Der Angesprochene stöhnte auf, richtete seinen Blick jedoch zur Seite und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ Blaise seine Hand über den Becher seines Freundes wandern, verweilte einen kleinen Augenblick und zog seinen Arm wieder zurück. Er ließ etwas wieder in seine Tasche gleiten…

Zufrieden richtete der Dunkelhaarige seine Konzentration auf die hitzige Diskussion von Vincent und Gregory, die sich mittlerweile über die Möglichkeiten einer weltweiten Kampagne zur „Rettung der Esskultur in Zaubererküchen" stritten.

Nach dem Abendessen, zog sich Draco fürs erste wieder in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Blaise war abermals entschwunden. Der Blonde fühlte sich ein wenig ruhelos. Diese ganze „Potter-Badezimmer-Traum-Blaise-Sache" machte den Slytherin einfach kribbelig. _„Shit! Das darf einfach nicht sein! Ich muss das wieder unter Kontrolle bringen!"_

Draco schritt im Zimmer auf und ab und grübelte. Da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein… Er hatte doch an seinem Geburtstag von Blaise so eine seltsame Karte bekommen. Er hastete zu seinem Schreibtisch und durchstöberte fieberhaft verschiedene Pergamente. „Hah, da ist sie ja!"

Schnell ließ er sich auf sein Bett nieder und betrachtete dieses seltsame Stück Pergament. Sein Freund hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Karte ganz Hogwarts zeigte und jede einzelne Person, die sich gerade im Schloss befand. Man müsse nur einen bestimmten Spruch aufsagen und sie mit dem Zauberstab antippen… °°

„_Verdammt!! Wie war noch gleich dieser Spruch!? _„Hm… Ich schwöre, ich bin…. ein Abkömmling… von aller reinstem Blute… Nein! Shit! Also, noch mal: Ich schwöre bei Salazar Slytherin, ich, ein Zauberer von aller reinstem Blute, nutze diese Karte nur zum Zwecke meiner persönlichen Vorteile!..._Genau, das wars! Meine Fresse, ist das ein dämlicher Spruch! Wer hat sich den Mist nur ausgedacht?!_ (…_/also, ich darf doch sehr bitten, mein Lieber!/_…)" dachte Draco noch, als die Karte schon ihr Inneres preisgab.

Der Blonde musste sich zunächst orientieren. Es gab unzählige Räume, verborgene Kammern und Gänge. Außerdem schwirrten überall diese winzigen Pünktchen mit Namen herum, die die Personen darstellten.

„_Aha, das ist ja praktisch! Das erklärt, warum Potter und das Wiesel so oft plötzlich verschwunden waren… Hmm, aber wo ist der denn jetzt?" _

Draco ließ seinen Blick über den Gryffindor-Turm schweifen. _„Die Granger, das Wiesel und die anderen Gryffindor-Schwachmaten, aber Potter scheint nicht bei ihnen zu sein… Verflucht!"_

Der Blonde suchte weiter…

Plötzlich machte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung_. „Hab ich dich! Häh, wo willst du denn hin? Im 7. Stock ist doch nichts weiter, außer diesem Portrait von Barnabas dem Bekloppten… AAH, der Raum der Wünsche!!"_

Draco durchlief ein Gefühl der Aufregung. Er beobachtete den winzigen Punkt und ein verschlagenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Auf einmal huschte sein Blick auf einen anderen Teil der Karte. Er bemerkte, dass sich seinem eigenen Pünktchen rasch ein anderer Name näherte.

Blaise durchschritt gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum und war beinahe schon bei ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen.

Schnell verstaute der Blonde die Karte in seiner Tasche und versuchte sich hastig in eine gemütliche Position auf dem Bett zu manövrieren, als auch schon die Türklinke des Zimmers herunter gedrückt wurde und Blaise eintrat.

„Na, wo warst du denn noch?" fragte Draco ein wenig außer Atem.

Blaise hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hab der Bibliothek noch mal kurz meine Anwesenheit geschenkt… Diese selten dämliche Bibliothekarin wollte ein Buch für mich zurücklegen."

„Du bist ja schlimmer als die Granger!"

„Na, wenn du meinst… Wissen ist Macht! Und du? Scheinst ein wenig angespannt zu sein! Liest wohl grad die neuste Ausgabe von „Wizard´s Health"… Hm, auf dem Kopf?! Interessant!"

Draco starrte auf die noch schnell gegrapschte Zeitschrift und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen. „Ähm, hier ist ein … spannender Artikel… Hach! Was geht es dich an, wie ich meine Zeitschrift lese?!" brauste der Blonde auf. „Ich muss jetzt eh noch mal weg! Entschuldigst du mich vielmals!", schnarrte Draco, sprang elegant auf und verließ den Raum.

Über Blaise' Gesicht huschte ein amüsiertes Lächeln, als er sich auf sein Bett setzte. Er blickte kurz zum Schreibtisch und zog beim Anblick des Pergamentschaos eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. _„Ach, mein lieber Draco! Du bist so furchtbar berechenbar!"_ Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin vertiefte sich in sein Buch.

* * *

_**/°uck! Wo ist denn diese beschissene ° -Taste?? tho°ra? THO°RA??/**_

(Autorin kommt angerannt… Die Zahnbürste im Mund und die Mascara halb übers Auge verschmiert.)

Mmp° 'zahnbürste aus mund nehm' Mensch, „Si", was ist den los? Ich habs echt eilig…

_**/Kannst du mir mal verraten, was du mit der ° -Taste gemacht hast?/**_

Ich? Wieso? Ist sie denn nicht da?

_**/Meine Güte! Königin der Beschränktheit, dein Name ist tho°ra! NATÜRLICH ist sie nicht da!! Warum sollte ich sonst °ragen??/**_

'schluck' Äh… ja aber, warum sollte ich sie denn wegnehmen?

_**/Weil du eventuell eine kleine nymphomanische Veranlagung hast und heimlich perverse Messen mit ° -Tasten-Liebhabern veranstaltest! VERDAMMT, WAS WEISS ICH?!/**_

'rot werd' Oh man, „Si"! Du bist so schrecklich obszön… Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo diese Taste ist…

_**/Dann such sie halt!!/**_

Aber… aber ich muss los…

_**/DAS IST MIR DOCH SCHEISSEGAL!!/**_

'wimmer'

_**/Jetzt °ang nicht auch noch an zu heulen!!/**_

(Autorin scheint einen Geistesblitz zu haben und stürmt ins Schla°zimmer.)

Hah, da ist sie ja! Wusste ichs doch… Ich bin gestern damit eingeschla°en…

(Autorin kommt überglücklich wieder zurück und steckt F-Taste wieder in die Tastatur.)

_**/Na, geht doch… Das nächste Mal bitte ein wenig schneller, Fräulein!!/**_

* * *

tbc

* * *

°° zwinker Sorry, vielleicht ein wenig weit hergeholt und ein bissel platt… 'eine große ehrerbietungsverbeugung an die „Rumtreiber" mach'… aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es nur e i n e solche Karte geben soll… Mal ehrlich, gerade die Slytherins mussten doch schon immer ein großes Interesse gehabt haben, ihre Mitschüler auszuspionieren… J.K.R. hat uns - wie wir nun mal alle wissen 'grins' - nicht jede Einzelheit verraten…


	11. Chapter 11

Sooo, heute gibt's die nächsten _beiden_ chaps… Diese gehören auch einfach zusammen... Der cliffhanger wäre einfach zu böse gewesen, wobei ich „Si" regelrecht anflehen und eine extra Espresso-Maschine anschaffen musste… *_zwinker*_

Hmm, ich teile euch, meinen lieben Lesern, heute auch noch ganz offiziell mit, dass wir uns jetzt _sehr rasant_ dem Ende dieser short-story nähern…

Aber ich hoffe, in etwa zwei Wochen mein neuestes Werk _*hüstel*_ „Psychosen und andere Fälle" langsam on stellen zu können _*fleißig in die Tasten hau*_…

Zunächst zu den wieder mal suuuper lieben Reviews…

Seelentochter: …erneut, vielen lieben dank!! …ja, ja… „si" ist so furchtbar unberechenbar… die macht was sie will... da kann ich sie auf knien anflehen, die beiden süßen endlich mal… äh… ja zusammen… ehm… stoßen zu lassen und was macht sie?! naja, dafür können wir uns aber heut auf etwas mehr Aktivitäten (oh, wie zweideutig?!) freuen… ja, ja blaise ist ziemlich geheimnisvoll, nicht wahr?!... im nächsten update wird er eventuell auch noch überraschend!! ... wir werden sehen!

Xisca: …hab „unter-ich" schon mit einer neuen espresso-maschine bestochen, aber sie will einfach nicht mit der sprache in sachen blaise rausrücken… ich hab das gefühl, die hat da noch was mit ihm vor *_verträum guck*_… hm, ich denke aber seine rolle wird sich spätenstens in chap 13 mehr oder weniger auflösen…

Also, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob nicht endlich mal ein wenig _Bewegung_ in die Sache kommt (immer diese Zweideutigkeiten *he, he, he*)….

* * *

Harrys zeitweilig gute Laune während des Quidditch-Spiels verflog am späten Nachmittag ungefähr mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Appariervorgangs. Zuerst diese wirklich äußerst verwirrende Begegnung mit Zabini in der Eulerei, aus der er einfach nicht schlau wurde. Als er dann auch noch am Eingang der großen Halle Malfoy begegnen musste, waren diese ganzen verwirrenden Gedanken und Gefühle mit einem Schlag wieder vorhanden. Sie schwirrten in Harrys Kopf herum und der Gryffindor ertappte sich mehr als einmal beim Rüberschielen zum Slytherintisch.

„_Finde heraus, was du willst!"_ Dieser Satz wabberte wie ein Echo durch Harrys Knäuel aus Gedanken. _„Ach Herm, wenn ich das mal wüsste! Jetzt habe ich schon ein zweites Mal auf einen Kerl… naja… seltsam reagiert. Zabinis Nähe vorhin war eindeutig nicht NUR unangenehm… "_ seufzte der Dunkelhaarige innerlich auf.

Die Gryffindors beendeten das Abendessen und kehrten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Hermoine schnappte sich ein Buch und setzte sich in einen gemütlichen Sessel vor dem prasselnden Kamin. Seamus hatte sich mit Ginny in eine ruhige Ecke zurückgezogen und Dean suchte mit Neville zusammen einen bestimmten Sender im Zauberradio. Alles in allem herrschte eine behagliche und friedliche Stimmung im Gryffindor-Turm.

„Hey, Harry, ne Runde Schach oder ‚Snape explodiert'?" forderte Ron seinen Freund auf. „Hm, na klar!", erwiderte Harry ein wenig lustlos und ließ sich mit dem Rothaarigen in der Nähe von Hermoine nieder.

Nachdem Rons Springer zum dritten Mal Harrys König zu Schutt und Asche gedroschen hatte, schaute dieser den Dunkelhaarigen mitleidig an. „Harry, ich weiß ja, dass du ein schlechter Spieler bist, aber so miserabel schlägst selbst du dich normalerweise nicht!"

„Echt, tut mir leid, Ron! Aber irgendwie kann ich mich nicht so recht konzentrieren!" entgegnete Harry betrübt. Hermoine blickte auf.

„Na, macht ja nichts… Ich gehe mal eben… wo hin!" sagte Ron und entschwand Richtung Badezimmer.

Hermoine bedachte Harry mit einem kritischen Blick. „Mensch Herm, was schaust du denn so!?" „Hast du dir schon Gedanken über dein… äh… kleines … blondes Problemchen gemacht?", fragte die Gryffindor vorsichtig.

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Mein blondes Problemchen… Das ist nett!" Abrupt verfinsterte sich Harrys Gesicht wieder. „Eigentlich versuche ich diese KATASTHROPHE nur zu vergessen!" grummelte er.

„Bei Merlin, du musst dich dem schon stellen! Wie soll das denn sonst enden!?"

„Ich will aber nicht!" klagte Harry schmollend.

„Ach, du bist nur feige! Du kannst dich der Wahrheit nicht widersetzten!" stichelte Hermoine weiter.

„Was denn für eine WAHRHEIT? GUT, ICH BIN SCHWUL UND STEHE AUF BLONDE TYPEN! Ist es das, was du hören willst?" schrie Harry.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es schlagartig so leise, dass die leisen Hickser des Drachens im Portrait fast dröhnend zu hören waren. Alle Blicke waren auf den aufgesprungenen Harry gerichtet.

Diesem wurde langsam bewusst, dass er die letzten Sätze wohl um die Winzigkeit von etwa tausend Dezibels zu laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Die Stille wurde drückend. Harrys Wangen glühten. Die Hickser wurden immer lauter. Hermoine lächelte unergründlich. Ron stapfte herein: „Ist was? Hab ich etwa was verpasst?"

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor machte einen uneleganten Satz über den nächststehenden Sessel, stürmte zum Portraitloch hinaus und hinterließ nur eine aufgewirbelte Staubwolke.

------------

Harry kam atemlos vor dem Bild von Barnabas dem Bekloppten zum Stehen und hielt sich seine schmerzende Seite. „Oh, bei allen gütigen Zauberern, lasst mich einfach nur sterben! Möge sich der Abgrund auftun und mich verschlingen… Innerhalb von nicht mal 24 Stunden mutiere ich von einem gefeierten _ganz normalen_ (äh, Harry, das würde ich so nicht unterschreiben) Zaubererhelden zu einem schwulen, frettchenliebenden Irren… Ich will weg. Ich brauche einen Ort der Ruhe. Einen Platz, an dem ich entspannen kann. Bloß weg!"

Laut murmelnd ging der Dunkelhaarige auf und ab. Plötzlich bemerkte er ein Geräusch neben sich. Eine kleine steinerne Tür, wie aus Fels gehauen, tauchte in der eben noch massiven Mauer auf. „Was ist nun schon wieder?" ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Er schaute sich um. „Aah, der Raum der Wünsche. Perfekt!" Der Gryffindor schlüpfte durch die Tür.

Hätte sich Harry ein wenig genauer umgesehen, wäre ihm eventuell ein Schatten aufgefallen, dessen Besitzer sich in einer Nische, ganz in der Nähe, versteckt hatte.

* * *

*zappel* Hui, das wird ja richtig spannend… Ein mysteriöser Spion oder so…. *zappel*

(„Unter-Ich" hält erstarrt inne und dreht ihren Kopf langsam zur Autorin.)

_**//*ungläubiger Blick*… *absolute Sprachlosigkeit*//**_

Was denn? Etwa nicht? Dieser Schatt…

_**//DAS ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich brech zusammen…//**_

(„Unter-Ich" schüttelt mitleidig den Kopf.)

_**//Oh, Hilfe…Diese Naivität ist ja einfach nicht zu fassen! Also… du denkst jetzt ganz ehrlich, dass sich in dieser Nische ein Spion oder so versteckt hat. Versteh ich das richtig?//**_

Ja, nun… eh… könnte doch sein… Oder vielleicht Filch, der ihn erwischen will, oder so? Da gibt es ja viele Möglichkeiten…

**//*augen zum himmel gerichtet*... *tief einatme* Meine liebe thofra, könntest du bitte einmal deinen Blick auf das Genre und das Rating dieser Story richten… Lies es bitte laut vor, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du auch lesen kannst!!//**

Ähm, also… SLASH, Rating: M…

_**//Gut, das hätten wir also. Dir ist auch bewusst, was das zu bedeuten hat?//**_

*nick*

_**//So, dann also weiter. WER sind in dieser FF die Hauptprotagonisten?//**_

Eh, Harry und Draco… *lächel*

_**// Sehr richtig! Dafür bekommst du schon mal einen Keks… Nun denn… *gefährlich luft hol* UND WORÜBER SCHREIBE ICH DIE LETZTEN 10 KAPITEL?? DU MEINST ALSO ERNSTHAFT, DASS DA JETZT IRGENDEIN BESCHISSENER SPION ODER FILCH EINGEARBEITET WIRD?? DEINE BLAUÄUGIGKEIT GRENZT JA SCHON AN ABSOLUTE DUMMHEIT!!!//**_

*den spucketröpfchen ausweich* Oh… oooh. Ich verstehe…

_**//*zusammenbrech* Da, dein Keks… *seufz*//**_

* * *

Draco beobachtete, im Schatten der Nische verborgen, den Gryffindor, wie dieser scheinbar ziemlich aufgebracht vor dem Portrait auf und ab marschierte und irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte. Kurz darauf erschien diese steinerne Tür und Potter blickte sich verwirrt um.

„_Seltsam, scheint so, als ob Potty eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt in den Raum der Wünsche zu gelangen…"_, dachte Draco noch, als Potter schon Richtung Tür stiefelte.

„_Shit, shit! Wenn diese Tür sich schließt, komme ich nicht mehr hinterher…"_, erfasste der Blonde in Sekundenbruchteilen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür. Kurz, bevor sich diese endgültig schloss, murmelte der Slytherin einige Worte und hoffte, dass er sich auch richtig erinnert hatte.

Die steinerne Tür fiel zu und… - Draco atmete tief aus - …blieb deutlich sichtbar. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Blonden. _„Hah, Zauberkrimis sind also doch nicht unnütz!_ _Diesen Spruch, der die Schließmechanik einer Tür verklebt, sollte ich mir echt gut merken…"_

Der Slytherin straffte sich, ging entschlossen auf die Tür zu, öffnete diese ohne eine Spur des Zögerns und betrat den Raum. Was sich ihm jedoch dahinter auftat, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Mit einem erneut sehr unmalfoyhaften Hinunterklappen der Kinnlade, stand er inmitten einer ihm recht vertrauten Felsengrotte. Da waren die unzähligen Kerzen, die den Raum in ein angenehm gedämpftes Licht tauchten. Sie standen auf den kleinen Tischchen, brannten in großen Ständern oder waren in Lüstern an den Felsenwänden eingelassen. Draco bemerkte, dass der Boden der Grotte mit abertausenden bunten Mosaiksteinchen verziert war. Verschiedenste Muster waren zu erkennen – abstrakte Verschnörkelungen, aber auch detailreiche Ausgestaltungen der Häuserwappen und -tiere. Vereinzelt lagen wunderschön gearbeitete Teppiche und Läufer zwischen den großen Kerzenständern und Tischen. Dracos Blick wanderte im Raum umher und blieb schließlich auf den, von rotem Licht erleuchteten, Whirlpool haften. „_Scheiße, wie ist das möglich? Das ist genau wie in meinem Traum!"_

„OH NEIN! Was willst du denn hier?" ertönte eine Stimme aus einem weiter hinten liegenden Teil der Grotte.

Potter schritt langsam auf Draco zu und in seinem Blick lagen Zorn, Verwirrung und diese seltsame, undeutbare Spur von Unsicherheit.

„Ich bin dir gefolgt!"

„Ach ne, das hätte ich jetzt nicht vermutet! Dachte, du wärst ein Teil dieses Wunschzimmers und…" erwiderte der Gryffindor in sichtlich bissigem Ton. Potter stockte. Selbst bei dem gedämpften Licht waren die rötlichen Flecken auf seinen Wangen zu sehen.

„Hm, interessant. Du _wünscht _dir also, dass ich hier bin!" spottete Draco. Das angenehme Kribbeln, welches in ihm aufkam, vernachlässigte der Slytherin gekonnt.

„Red keinen Scheiß! Ich meinte das… eh… ironisch! Aber das geht wahrscheinlich über deinen Verstand hinaus!", blaffte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Ironie war noch nie die Stärke der Gryffindors. Das ist eher eine Eigenschaft der Slytherins. Ihr Löwen habt es doch nicht so mit intelligenter Konversation. Zu euch passt doch eher: Zauberstab raus, fragen kann man später noch!" Der Blonde lehnte sich lässig gegen eines der Tischchen.

„Immer noch besser, als eine arrogante Schlange zu sein, die meint sich alles, ohne Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer, nehmen zu können!" geiferte Potter.

„Oooh, hat die böse, böse Schlange den kleinen Löwen etwa gekränkt?!" säuselte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Könnte es sein, dass unsere gestrige Begegnung ein wenig mehr in dem stolzen Kätzchen ausgelöst hat, als ihm lieb ist?!"

„Ach, hör auf mit diesen bescheuerten Tiervergleichen. Das ist albern." Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich um. „Und wenn schon!? Kann dir doch egal sein!! Verdammt, ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe! Wärst du also bitte so gütig und verpisst dich endlich!?"

„Na, na, dieses Spielchen fängt doch erst gerade richtig an, Spaß zu machen!" knurrte Draco und ging in Richtung des Gryffindors. Je näher er ihm kam, desto stärker wurde dieser angenehme Geruch, dem er so verfallen war. Er hatte ihn schon bemerkt, als er den Raum betreten hatte. _„Wie kann ein menschliches Wesen auch nur so einen Geruch haben? Minze und feuchtes Gras!"_

„Ich hab aber keine Lust zu spielen! Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig! Du… du…"

„Ich… was?" drängte der Blonde und stand nun fast direkt hinter dem Gryffindor. Er atmete den Duft geräuschlos tief ein und genoss dessen Wirkung. _„Potter, du machst MICH wahnsinnig, nicht andersherum!"_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich schlagartig mit geballten Fäusten um und blickte ihm finster in die Augen. „Du… du…"

„Soweit waren wir schon!", schnurrte Draco und hielt dem ausdauernden Blick des Gryffindors stand. Er vertiefte diesen sogar noch…

In den Augen des Blonden tobte ein grauer Sturm, der Harry in den Bann zog. Er konnte sich einfach nicht losreißen von diesen geheimnisvollen und tiefen Gletschern. Dracos Atem ging stetig und der warme Hauch strich über Harrys Gesicht.

„Verdammt, Potter, ich will dich! Und du willst mich auch!" flüsterte der Blonde. Harry war berauscht von dieser vor Lust leicht kratzigen Stimme und sein Blick wanderte auf die vollen und leicht glänzenden Lippen seines Gegenspielers. „So weich…" wisperte er und biss sich selbst leicht in die Unterlippe. Diese Geste veranlasste den Slytherin nun vollends die Kontrolle zu verlieren und verschloss den Mund des Dunkelhaarigen mit seinem.

Harry ließ sich fallen. Er schloss seine Augen und gab sich diesem überwältigenden Gefühl hin. Er spürte die Zunge des Blonden gegen seine Oberlippe stupsen und öffnete seinen Mund bereitwillig. Die Zungenspitzen der beiden Kontrahenten berührten sich. Harry seufzte leise auf. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über Dracos Hals und verfing sich in diesen unfassbar weichen Haaren. Ihre Zungen erforschten die feuchte Hitze des jeweils anderen und ergaben sich schließlich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf um die Führung.

Die Hände des Slytherins glitten langsam unter Harrys Shirt und liebkosten dessen Haut. Überall dort, wo der Blonde die Haut des Gryffindors berührte, hinterließen sie eine Spur von elektrizitierenden Wellen, die sich ringsherum ausbreiteten. Harry seufzte erneut auf.

Langsam schob Draco das Shirt des Dunkelhaarigen nach oben. Er unterbrach den betörenden Kuss, was dem Gryffindor ein missbilligendes Grollen entlockte. Sobald das Stück Stoff endlich verschwunden war, pressten sich die Lippen des Blonden hungrig wieder auf Harrys.

„Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht, Potter!", stöhnte der Slytherin in den Kuss hinein und biss verlangend in die Unterlippe des Dunkelhaarigen. Harry öffnete die Augen und blickte in zwei silberne Seen aus Eis, die ihn fast fragend durchbohrten. Außerstande auch nur ein verständliches Wort auszusprechen, nickte der Gryffindor schließlich leicht.

Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich und ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Sein Blick glitt am Oberkörper des Dunkelhaarigen hinunter. Er blieb an der verdächtig großen Auswölbung in Harrys Leistengegend haften und schob dann einen Finger in eine Gürtelschlaufe dessen Jeans. Mit einem leichten Ruck zog er den Gryffindor dichter an sich heran. Sofort senkten sich seine Lippen auf Harrys Halsbeuge und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur aus leidenschaftlichen Küssen entlang des Schlüsselbeins. Der Dunkelhaarige warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hände umschlangen Dracos Taille, seine Finger glitten unter dessen Hemd und gruben sich in die weiche Haut am Rücken.

Der Blonde zog seinen Gegenspieler noch näher heran, so dass er Harrys Härte an seiner eigenen spürte. Unvermittelt stöhnte er auf. Dieses Gefühl entfachte in ihm eine nie gekannte Sehnsucht und er wollte nichts anderes mehr, als sein Gegenüber zu spüren. Er löste seine Finger aus der Gürtelschlaufe und griff nach seinem Hemd, welches er sich mit fast roher Gewalt über den Kopf streifte. Er wollte - nein - er musste mehr von Potter spüren. Ihre Oberkörper stießen aufeinander und beide fühlten die Hitze des jeweils anderen.

Der Blonde schenkte dem Gryffindor einen weiteren lustvollen Kuss und begann dann den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen langsam aber stetig mit kleinen Küssen und Bissen hinab zu wandern. Er schmeckte Harry, seine Zunge vernahm den leicht salzigen Geschmack und er zog immer wieder diesen wunderbaren Geruch ein. Er liebkoste Potters Brustwarzen und seine Hände suchten sich ihren Weg zu dessen Jeans.

Harry bebte innerlich und ein wohliger Schauer breitete sich überall dort aus, wo er Malfoys Küsse und Berührungen spürte. Er fühlte die Hände des Blonden an seiner Hose und schloss seine Augen… Nein – diesmal wollte er es geschehen lassen. Er konnte nicht zurück, jetzt nicht mehr!

Harry spürte – ja er wusste, dass genau diese Berührungen in ihm jene, alles erfüllenden Gefühle entfachten, die er so brauchte.

Der erste Knopf seiner Jeans wurde geöffnet, der zweite, der dritte… Mit jedem kleinen Ruck durchzuckte ihn eine Flamme des Verlangens, welches sich geradewegs aus seiner Körpermitte zu entfesseln schien.

Mit einer letzten Bewegung entledigte der Slytherin Harry seiner Jeans und Shorts. Der Gryffindor versenkte ein weiteres Mal seinen Blick in gefährlich funkelnde Augen, welche in atemloser Spannung erneut um ein stummes Einverständnis baten… Der Dunkelhaarige schloss seine Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

Dracos Atem streifte Potters Wange, als er lustverhangen flüsterte: „Ich werde dich heute ficken! Und du wirst es genießen!" Er fühlte ein kleines Schaudern, welches den Gryffindor durchlief.

Seine Hand umschloss behutsam die pulsierende Härte des Dunkelhaarigen und begann diese mit leichtem Druck zu massieren. Der Gryffindor stöhnte auf und drängte sich ihm leicht entgegen.

Diese eigentlich unbedeutende Geste der Hingabe, schürte in Dracos Innerem das Verlangen seinem Erzrivalen jegliches Begehren zu erfüllen, welches er nur von ihm forderte. Dem Blonden wurde bewusst, wie tief seine Sehnsucht nach dem Gryffindor war. Normalerweise beanspruchte ausnahmslos _er_. Er nahm sich, was er wollte. Ausgerechnet Potter stellte diese Tatsache auf den Kopf…

------------

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Harry hielt die Berührung des Blonden kaum aus. Mit lustverzehrtem Gesicht musste er sich zwingen, nicht jetzt schon dem verzerrendem Verlangen nachzugeben und sich in Malfoys Hand zu ergießen.

Am Rande bemerkte Harry eine Bewegung. Er öffnete seine Augen und erblickte den Slytherin in kniender Haltung, immer noch seine Härte massierend. „Oh, du wirst doch nicht?!" schoss er dem Gryffindor noch durch den Kopf, als der Blonde vorsichtig Harrys Glied in seinen Mund aufnahm.

Seine Zunge leckte neckisch über die Spitze und stupste verspielt in die kleine Öffnung. Er begann langsam und rhythmisch Harrys Härte tief in seine heiße Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen, um sie gleich darauf wieder mit pressenden Lippen aus dieser zu entlassen. Seine feuchte Zunge kostete die salzigen Lusttröpfchen und dieser Geschmack machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Der Blonde öffnete seine Hose und umgriff seinen eigenen vor Spannung pulsierenden _Prinzen. _Der Gryffindor wimmerte leise und drängte sich ihm immer wieder begierig entgegen. Stetig erhöhte Draco sein Tempo, wobei seine freie Hand seine Tätigkeit unterstützend begleitete. Er massierte den Schaft des Dunkelhaarigen mit beständigem Druck und saugte hingebungsvoll immer wieder an der Spitze.

Harry versuchte sich qualvoll zusammenzureißen, aber er verlor sich immer mehr in seiner Lust. Er spürte, wie sich diese ureigene Leidenschaft immer schneller und mit unaufhaltbarer Intensität aufbaute. Diese qualvollen Impulse, die sich ausgehend von seiner Körpermitte durch den restlichen Leib ausbreiteten, rissen ihn schließlich mit sich… Harry explodierte und ein Sturm tobte in seiner Seele, der ihn so angenehm umhüllte.

Draco spürte diese eindeutige Verkrampfung und mit einem letzten lauten Aufstöhnen ergoss sich sein Erzrivale in seinem Mund. Die Beine des Gryffindor gaben nach und langsam ließ sich dieser auf den Boden nieder. Mit geschlossenen Augen und stockendem Keuchen, stützte sich dieser zittrig auf seinen Armen ab. Der Blonde genoss diesen Anblick. „Ich sagte ja, du wirst es genießen…"

Harry war nicht im Stande seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er blickte auf und sah, wie sich der Slytherin mit der Zungenspitze ganz leicht über die Lippe leckte. Dabei schienen ihn diese nun fast dunkelgrauen Augen bis auf seine Seele hin zu durchbohren. Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte. Er beugte sich leicht vor und ließ seine Zunge über die Lippen des Blonden gleiten. Langsam erzwang er sich Einlass und vernahm seinen eigenen Geschmack.

Der Slytherin ließ eine Hand in Harrys Nacken wandern. Abrupt krallte er sich in den Haaransatz und zog Harrys Kopf leicht nach hinten, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dunkelgrün stieß auf Dunkelgrau! „Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass wir hier jetzt fertig sind, oder…?!" raunte der Blonde.

Harry war wie hypnotisiert. Er spürte die erregende Anspannung und schon hörte er sich sagen: „Du sagtest ja, dass du mich heute ficken wirst…"

Ein gefährliches Blitzen erschien in Dracos Augen, als sich seine Lippen stürmisch auf die des Gryffindors pressten. Diesmal war es an Harry den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er leckte langsam am Hals des Blonden hinunter, stoppte kurz und hauchte sanft seinen Atem über die feuchte Spur. Der Slytherin warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, stützte sich mit seinen Armen seitlich ab und seufzte leise auf. Der Gryffindor setzte seinen Weg aus Küssen, kleinen sanften Bissen weiter fort. Er hielt kurz inne und liebkoste die helle Haut des Slytherins über den Brustmuskeln, streichelte die kleine Spur aus Härchen abwärts des Bauchnabels langsam hinunter und beobachte die Reaktion des Blonden.

Draco genoss diese sanften Berührungen seines Gegenspielers. Er spürte die stetig anwachsende Hitze seiner sowieso schon stark erregten unteren Region. Er verlor fast den Verstand als er Potters Hände auf seinem Unterleib fühlte, die sich langsam aber stetig hinab bewegten. Die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen lösten in ihm ein vorher noch nie verspürtes Fieber der Erregung aus. Diese Fieber brannte sich durch seine Empfindungen und entzündete einen einzigen glühenden Wunsch: _„Du gehörst mir. Nur mir!"_ Eine Hand des Gryffindors umschloss Dracos steil aufgerichtete Härte und begann diese langsam zu bearbeiten. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten dabei immer wieder über die feuchte Spitze.

Harry erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit und steigerte den Druck. Der Anblick von Malfoy, der sich ihm bereitwillig hingab und immer wieder leise aufseufzte, erregte Harry abermals in solch einer Intensität, dass seine andere Hand sich unvermittelt um seine eigene Härte schloss. Im gleichen Rhythmus bewegten sich seine Hände.

Plötzlich schnellte eine Hand des Slytherins vor und umfasste sein Handgelenk. „Halt, ich will dich ganz. Du bist mein!" flüsterte der Blonde gefährlich.

Es kostete Draco all seine letzte Selbstbeherrschung den Gryffindor in seiner Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen, doch wollte er mehr! Potter sollte ihm ganz und gar gehören! Er bewegte sich geschmeidig wieder in eine kniende Position, befreite sich aus seiner Hose und umfasste Harry Taille. Er zog ihn ebenfalls auf seine Knie und senkte seinen Mund auf die geschwollen und geröteten Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen. Ihre Zungen ergaben sich wieder in einen Kampf, um die Vorherrschaft. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was dich jetzt erwartet!", flüsterte Draco heiser in Potters Ohr und biss kurz in sein Ohrläppchen. Er spürte, dass der Gryffindor sich kurz anspannte. „Du wirst mich nun endlich ficken!" raunte Potter nun seinerseits in Dracos Ohr.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung erhob sich der Slytherin und ging langsam um Harry herum. Dabei strich er mit einem Finger den Nacken des Gryffindors entlang, bis er sich hinter ihm wieder hinkniete. Harry spürte Malfoys Härte an seinen Hintern stoßen und stöhnte leise auf. Der Blonde umschlang mit einer Hand den Bauch des Dunkelhaarigen von hinten. Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihm kurz über die Schulter, den Hals entlang und drückte dann Harrys Kopf langsam zur Seite. Er platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und flüsterte: „Du wirst mir allein gehören!" Harry legte seinen Kopf nach hinten und seufzte auf.

Draco strich mit seiner Hand an der Seite des Gryffindors langsam entlang – angefangen von den Lippen, über die Wange, entlang des Halses, über das Schlüsselbein, an den Rippen hinab und weiter über die Taille. Seine Hand kam am Hintern des Dunkelhaarigen zum Stehen, kurz kniff er in eine der Backen und suchte sich dann einen Weg weiter hinunter. Währenddessen wanderte seine andere Hand in kreisenden Abwärtsbewegung über den Bauch des Gryffindor und umfasste schließlich dessen Härte um diese erneut langsam zu massieren.

Harry spürte die Hände des Blonden, die scheinbar überall und nirgends zu sein schienen. Er bebte und zitterte in absoluter Erregung. Dracos Atem strich an seiner Wange entlang. Plötzlich fühlte er sanfte Finger an seinem Hintern und er spürte wie diese vorsichtig seine Öffnung berührten. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und vernahm erneut die Stimme seines so intim gewordenen Erzrivalen: „Entspann dich…" Bedächtig aber unaufhaltsam glitt ein Finger in Harrys verborgenen Gang. Der Gryffindor bewegte sich überrascht nach vorn, doch wurde er von Malfoys Umarmung sanft wieder zurückgedrängt.

Draco begann langsam seinen Finger in Potter zu bewegen. Dieser stöhnte auf und zitterte leicht, schloss sich schließlich jedoch seinen Bewegungen an. Ein weiterer Finger schloss sich dem ersten an. Der Dunkelhaarige ließ ein leises Stöhnen verlauten. „Was tust du?" „Ich bereite dich vor…!" antwortete der Blonde flüsternd. „Das ist… ah... gut…!" wimmerte Potter und drängte sich Dracos Fingern entgegen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Slytherin. „Ich weiß…!"

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie die Finger verschwunden waren. Malfoy legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Gryffindors und drückte diesen in einer fließenden Bewegung ein wenig nach vorn. Harry stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab. Da fühlte er, wie sich Malfoys Härte an seiner Öffnung platzierte und sich bedächtig in ihm versank. Nichts hätte Harry auf dieses Gefühl vorbereiten können. Der Schmerz wurde rasch durch eine rasende und verschlingende Lust ersetzt. Harry schrie nun auf. Er konnte seine Leidenschaft nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Diese alles verheißende Enge beraubte ihn seines letzten rationalen Gedankens. Er musste sich gewaltig zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort schneller zu zustoßen. Er umfasste nun mit beiden Händen die Taille des Gryffindors und vergrub seine Finger regelrecht in dessen weiche Haut. Langsam begann er sich in dem Dunkelhaarigen zu bewegen.

Erst leichte und vorsichtige, dann immer stärkere und schnellere Stöße katapultierten die beiden Erzrivalen in eine andere Welt. Alles um sie herum verschwamm in eine sich auflösende Realität. Sie spürten nur noch ihre erhitzen und verschwitzten Körper. Der Slytherin und der Gryffindor verschmolzen miteinander in einen pulsierenden Rhythmus, der sich keinen von beidem jemals eröffnet hatte.

Die Spirale der Lust drehte sich immer schneller und wirbelte Harrys Gefühle und Empfindungen wie in einem Orkan mit sich. Der Gryffindor steuerte immer schneller auf einen erneuten Höhepunkt zu und nichts konnte dies aufhalten.

Dracos Stöße wurden immer unkontrollierter. Seine Knie schmerzten. Waren Minuten, Stunden oder gar Tage vergangen… Er wusste es nicht. Das einzige, was zählte waren er und Potter. Er spürte, dass ihn gleich die einzig wahre Explosion mit sich nehmen würde und er hoffte, dass auch der Gryffindor mit ihm fort getragen würde…

Der Blonde musste sich ergeben. Mit einem letzten drängenden Stoß überrollte ihn sein Orgasmus und er ergoss sich in den Gryffindor. Sekunden später stöhnte auch Harry laut auf und unterwarf sich seinem Höhepunkt der Lust. Draco umschlang die Hüften des Dunkelhaarigen und bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen Rücken. Zusammen ließen sie sich auf den Boden sinken und atmeten tief ein.

„Ich mache meine Versprechen wahr, Potter!" raunte der Blonde atemlos in Harrys Ohr.

Harry schloss die Augen. _„Ja, Malfoy. Du hast mich gefickt und ich habe es genossen!"_ gab er lautlos zu. Langsam umfing den Gryffindor Dunkelheit und er fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

(Autorin hält sich die Hände vor die Augen. Ihr Gesicht gleicht etwa dem Farbenspiel einer überreifen Süßkirsche… Bei genauer Betrachtung kann man sie jedoch zwischen ihren Fingern hindurchblinzeln sehen…)

_**// *genüsslich zurücklehn* Ich denke mal den beiden wird es gefallen haben… *arrrrrrr*//**_

(Gedämpftes Genuschel, weil Autorin durch Hände spricht…) … schön… heiß… schwindlig… kribblig…

(„Unter-Ich" schaut Autorin an.)

_**//Boah, das glaub ich ja jetzt nicht! Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit nicht hingesehen, oder wie?//**_

(Autorins Wangen nehmen unglaublicherweise ein noch tieferes Rot an… Wie auch immer das biologisch möglich ist…)

Ähm… doch… aber ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo Harrys zweiter Knopf geöffnet wurde, konnte ich… ähm…

_**//*dämonisches lachen* Oh, meine süße, kleine thofra… Dürfte ich dir einen Vorschlag machen?!//**_

Äh, ja… *vorsichtiger blick*

(„Unter-Ich" öffnet Internet. Klickt auf fanfictin .net . Ruft die Suchmaske auf…)

_**//So, schauen wir mal… Oh, hier hätten wir genau das richtige… Guck mal, rating K… hm… vielleicht noch K+! Wird dann aber schon ein wenig gefährlich… Da müssen wir die Warnings genau lesen… Aber rating T… das geht ja gar nicht!! genießerisch grins//**_

Ha, ha… wie witzig *schmollmund zieh*

_**//Ach, geh dir nen Teddy kaufen! Ich muss mich jetzt mal ein bisschen um Blaise kümmern… *lipgloss auftrag*//**_

(„Unter-Ich" schnippt mit den Fingern… Es gibt einen seltsamen grünlichen Lichtblitz und Autorin sitzt leicht verwirrt und ziemlich allein vor dem Bildschirm…)

Äh, „Si"? „Si"?... Na super, sie hat mir doch versprochen, mich das nächste Mal mitzunehmen… grummel Wollte doch so gern mal die Bibliothek sehen… schmoll…

-----

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

So, da bin ich endlich wieder… Nach einer turbulenten Woche mit ausfallenden Heizungen (*bbrrrrrr*…), erkrankten Hamstern *schnief* und schließlich einem Total-Crash meines Rechners (ein Hoch auf den „Computerdatenrettungsdienst" - in Form eines guten Freundes…) präsentiere ich euch nun also die letzten beiden chaps… Wobei der Epilog nicht wirklich zählt *verkrampf grins*… (…ich weiß, meine Kapitel sind eh schon so furchtbar kurz… nicht hauen!!)

*schoko-karamel-kekse verteil* Ein letztes Mal in dieser Story, schicke ich meinen beiden Reviewern ein DICKES DANKESCHÖN:

--Xisca: … erneut vielen lieben dank… hmm, bin gespannt, ob dir blaise verwicklung in der ganzen angelegenheit gefallen wird… *fies lächel*…

--Seelentochter: ja, ja die liebe „Si" hält meine nerven unter purer anspannung… hmm, blaise wird im heutigen kapitel eine _ganz_ bestimmte rolle spielen… *nicht mehr verraten will*

So, dann wollen wir mal… Bin gespannt, welche Reaktionen das Ende dieser Story, die sich ja letztendlich auf nur etwa 48 Stunden aus dem Leben unserer beiden Süßen beschränkt, hervorruft…

--------------------------------

Harry erwachte sehr früh am Morgen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Er spürte in seinem Rücken eine wohlige Wärme und vernahm ein regelmäßiges leises Atmen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf und erblickte den schlafenden Slytherin. Ihm fielen einige blonde Strähnen wild ins Gesicht, welches in diesem Moment so entspannt und friedlich wirkte.

„Perfekt…" war das entsprechende Wort, welches Harry in den Sinn kam. Behutsam und sehr vorsichtig hob er den Arm des Blonden an und drehte sich langsam aus dessen Umarmung heraus.

Fast lautlos kleidete sich der Gryffindor an und beobachtete dabei seinen schlummernden Erzrivalen.

Harrys Augen überzog Traurigkeit. „Die Schlange hat bekommen, was sie wollte… Der Löwe hat nachgegeben!"

Malfoy bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Harry machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück, blieb aber noch einmal kurz stehen_. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe das alles einfach nicht. Es ist… so kompliziert!"_ flüsterte er dem Blonden in Gedanken zu. Geräuschlos wandte er sich schließlich um und verließ den Raum der Wünsche.

Harry entschloss sich in die Große Halle zu gehen. Vielleicht bekam er ja schon eine Kleinigkeit zu essen oder zumindest einen Kaffee. Außerdem wollte er die Begegnung mit den anderen Gryffindors noch einen Moment aufschieben und sich genau überlegen, wie er ihnen diese…

_Sache_ beibringen konnte. „Oh, Merlin! Ron… Wie wird er bloß reagieren? Er ist mein bester Freund, aber kann er _damit _umgehen? Ich hoffe nur, dass Hermoine ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen kann…" sinnierte der Dunkelhaarige, als sein Blick auf einen Punkt am Gryffindortisch haften blieb.

Schon von weiten konnte er Hermoine ganz allein am Tisch sitzen sehen. Einerseits freute sich Harry, dass es seine Freundin war, die dort über einem Buch (was auch sonst?) gebeugt, saß. Auf der anderen Seite, musste er sich ihr dann auch stellen… „Na, was solls! Auf in den Kampf!"

Er ließ sich, in Erwartung des Schlimmsten, lautlos neben sie auf die Bank sinken und… äh… wartete. Hermoine rührte sich nicht und starrte weiterhin in ihr Buch. Er seufzte leise. Nichts.

„Äh, Herm…" flüsterte Harry mit leicht kratziger Stimme.

„ARGH!! Bei Merlin, Harry! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!!" Hermoine war vor Schreck fast rückwärts von der Bank gekippt und schenkte ihrem Freund nun einen bitterbösen Blick.

Dieser änderte sich jedoch recht abrupt und sie schaute Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln an. Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte etwas verkrampft zurück.

„Meine Güte, Harry, wo warst du denn? Ich habe gestern noch Ewigkeiten auf dich gewartet. Warst du überhaupt in deinem Bett heute Nacht?" platzte sie schließlich heraus.

„Ehm, nein. Ich komme gerade von… ähm… aus dem Raum der Wünsche…", beantwortete Harry die Frage und errötete.

„Oh. Warst du… hm… warst du allein dort? Die ganze Nacht?"

„Äh, nein…" Die Tischplatte strahlte für Harry auf einmal eine große Faszination aus. Er starrte förmlich Löcher in sie hinein.

„Mit Malfoy?" Hermoine flüsterte diese zwei Worte sehr leise.

Der Dunkelharrige nickte und schaute seiner Freundin dann vorsichtig in die Augen. Seine Wangen glühten bei der Erinnerung, die ihn jetzt wieder durchflutete. „Ähm… nun ja, wir haben… miteinand… äh… du weißt schon!" stotterte er und fixierte erneut die Kratzer der Tischplatte.

Auch Hermoines Wangen zierte ein leichter Rosaschleier. Sie beobachtete Harry jedoch mit ungebrochener Intensität. Dann legte sie ihm eine Hand and auf die Schulter. „Und?" hauchte sie.

„Es war… es war schön. Es… er hat sich gut angefühlt!" Harrys Gesichtfarbe glich nun eindeutig die der Gryffindorbanner hinter ihm. „Ehm, ich kann das gar nicht richtig beschreiben. Ich hatte irgendwie ein erfüllendes Gefühl bei Malfoy… Bei Ginny und Cho… ähm… da war das halt… nicht so. Es war so anders! Ach, Herm… ich weiß auch nicht!"

„Ist doch in Ordnung. Du brauchst das nicht zu erklären oder rechtfertigen. Ich freu mich einfach, dass es für dich…ehm… _richtig_ war." Hermoine streichelt Harry die Schulter. „Es fühlt sich doch richtig an, oder?"

„Hm. Ich denke… schon, ja!"

„Ah, Harry! Das ist wundervoll! Man muss sich natürlich echt erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Ausgerechnet Malfoy… Aber, nun ja, mit der Zeit wird das schon. Wie geht es denn jetzt mit euch beiden weiter?" ereiferte sich die Gryffindor.

Harry rutschte sein Herz ein wenig tiefer. „Ähm, das weiß ich eigentlich nicht… Ich hab da nicht drüber nachgedacht. Malfoy und ich haben gestern nicht sehr viel… äh… gesprochen…" nuschelte der Dunkelhaarige.

Diesmal war es an Hermoine rot zu werden. „Ach so… okay… Naja, kommt Zeit, kommt Rat! Du… ihr werdet schon sehen!", schloss sie ein wenig unbeholfen.

„Hm, wahrscheinlich…" grübelte Harry kurz. „Ehm, noch etwas anderes. Was ist denn gestern noch im Gemeinschaftsraum passiert, als ich… nun ja?"

„Ach, mach dir da mal keinen Kopf… Natürlich waren alle erstmal ein wenig geschockt und haben mich ausgequetscht…"

„Herm, du hast doch nicht, dass… also… Malfoy…" unterbrach Harry seine Freundin.

„Quatsch, wo denkst du hin!? Ich habe ihnen lediglich erklärt, dass du herausgefunden hast, dass du, naja, nicht _nur_ auf Mädels stehst! Niemand hat nach Namen gefragt. Wobei, ich glaube, dass Parvati und Lavender eine Liste mit allen blonden Typen, die sie kennen, ausgearbeitet haben…" Sie lächelte Harry an.

„Naja, anderes hätte mich auch gewundert… Und Ron? Kann ich ihm noch unter die Augen treten?" fragte Harry kleinlaut.

„Ron ist natürlich eine harte Nuss. Aber das war ja klar… Er war ein wenig bleich um die Nase und hat mich ein Dutzend Mal gefragt, ob das auch wirklich kein Scherz war…"

Harrys Kopf fiel auf die Tischplatte (…irgendwie scheint der Süße da ein Faible für zu entwickeln).

„Hey, mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er das akzeptiert! Du kennst mich doch! Er braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit und wird sich anfangs wie der letzte Troll aufführen, aber das wird schon – Harry, lass doch bitte die Tischplatte heil…!"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht! Wie _immer_, Herm!", ließ der Gryffindor zerknirscht verlauten. Auf seiner Stirn zeichnete sich neben seiner Narbe ein netter Abdruck des Tischmusters ab.

„Äh, Herm, was machst du eigentlich schon so früh hier?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Oh, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ich hatte mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und gehofft, dich irgendwo zu finden. Ähm, an den Raum der Wünsche hatte ich einfach nicht gedacht… Aber da es dir ja _den Umständen entsprechend_ gut geht, könnte ich noch mal kurz zu McGonnigal. Ich muss sie noch mal etwas wegen diesem Proteus-Zauber fragen…", plauderte Hermoine.

„Du wirst dich nie ändern, Herm! Aber, danke!" erwiderte Harry.

„Ach, dafür sind Freunde da!" Mit einem letzten Lächeln erhob sich die Gryffindor und entschwand aus der Großen Halle.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah seiner Freundin nach und für einen Augenblick vergaß er seine Sorgen, bis er plötzlich einen Schatten neben sich bemerkte. Als er hoch blickte, erkannte er Zabini, der ihn mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen musterte.

„Was willst du, Zabini!?" blaffte der Gryffindor.

„So früh schon wach, Potter?! War wohl eine _unruhige_ Nacht?!", säuselte der Slytherin und ließ sich unaufgefordert neben Harry nieder…

------------------------

Draco erwachte etwa zwei Stunden, nachdem der Gryffindor den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatte (ja, ja dieser Langschläfer…). Zunächst ein wenig verwirrt, orientierte er sich schnell und ließ seine Gedanken zur vergangenen Nacht schweifen. Leise ließ er ein kleines Schnurren über seine Lippen verlauten und strich sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Langsam sammelte er seine Kleidung ein und zog sich schließlich an. Er machte sich mit einem letzten Blick auf die Uhr in die Kerker auf. Das Frühstück war schon vorüber. Aber er war sowieso nicht besonders hungrig. Er verließ den Raum und schritt die vielen Stufen in Gedanken versunken hinab.

Er fand den Gemeinschaftsraum glücklicherweise leer vor und so schlug er den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal ein. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet und den Raum betreten, vernahm er schon die Stimme seines Freundes.

„Na, wie war deine Nacht?! Kommt ja selten vor, dass du nicht vorm Morgengrauen wieder in deinem Bett liegst! Deine Ablenkung muss ja richtig _goldig_ gewesen sein!" begrüßte ihn Blaise und lehnte sich genüsslich auf einem Sofa sitzend zurück. Er hatte es sich mit Dracos „Wizard´s Health" gemütlich gemacht.

„Tu nicht so bescheuert blasiert! Ich hab deinen Wink schon verstanden!" maulte Draco zurück. „Also, woher weißt du, dass ich gestern mit Potter _zusammen_ war?"

„Hm, ich bin dem kleinen Gryffindor heut morgen in der Großen Halle über den Weg gelaufen. Er schien ein wenig… nun, ja… abwesend zu sein."

„Und? Was geht mich das an?!" blaffte der Blonde.

„Ach, ich dachte nur, dass es dich vielleicht interessiert… Schließlich kommt es ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass sich unser Goldjunge ausgerechnet mit seinem Erzrivalen einlässt, oder!?" Blaise hob eine Augenbraue und in seinem Tonfall lag etwas Bedrohliches.

Draco entging diese Geste seines Freundes nicht. „Du willst doch auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus?!"

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin überschlug elegant seine Beine. „Du meinst also, dass sich Potter _ganz freiwillig_ in deine Fänge begeben hat?"

Der Blonde erstarrte kaum merklich. „Wie meinst du das?", zischte er gefährlich.

„Mein lieber Draco! Bei aller Anerkennung deiner beachtlichen Beuteergebnisse – vielleicht auch Verschleißes – aber auch einem _‚Sexgott'_ sind Grenzen gesetzt… Ich will ja gar nicht bestreiten, dass unser ‚Leckerchen' sich dir niemals hingegeben hätte… Du musst schon zugeben, dass deine ‚Schwäche' recht offensichtlich war…"

„Verdammt, Blaise! Ich sagte dir schon, dass…"

„Ja, ja… Und dein Vater veranstaltet Benefiz-Galas für misshandelte Muggel… Red dir ruhig weiter diesen Scheiß ein!" unterbrach der Dunkelhaarige seinen Freund unwirsch.

„Außerdem, wer hat Potter denn nun gefickt?! Draco biss sich in die Unterlippe. „Also! Wenn ich dann fortfahren dürfte… Wie ich heut morgen auch schon unserem Goldjüngelchen eröffnete, _konnte_ er dir gestern Abend gar nicht widerstehen! Beim besten Willen nicht!"

„Wieso?" giftete der Blonde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort auch wirklich hören wollte.

„Wenn du unserem Gespräch gestern Morgen etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hättest, wüsstest du, dass ich dir schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas über eine orientalische Kräuterart - genauer die Nane-Minze - erklärt hatte… Diese bewirkt bei Zauberern eine aphrodisierende Reaktion. Zauberwissenschaftliche Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass jeder Mensch einen ganz eigenen Körpergeruch besitzt. Einige Menschen haben von Natur aus eine leicht minzige Odeur, die für bestimmte Personen ganz besonders angenehm ist. Jedoch ist dieser körpereigene Geruch keineswegs ein Aphrodisiakum. Die Nane-Minze in hoher Konzentration dagegen schon…"

Blaise unterbrach sich kurz. „Kannst du mir noch folgen? Du machst den Anschein ein wenig neben dir zu stehen…" reizte der Dunkelhaarige.

Draco starrte seinen Freund lediglich finster an und nickte schließlich langsam.

„Gut… Also, ich habe mir gestern eine Express-Eulenlieferung aus der Winkelgasse zustellen lassen. In Snapes Vorräten konnte ich unser geschätztes Wunderkräuterchen nicht finden, also musste ich eine Eilbestellung bei ‚Bobbins Zutaten für Heil- und Zaubertränke' aufgeben. Pünktlich, am Nachmittag, erhielt ich dann das Päckchen. Während du kurz von Pansy abgelenkt wurdest - du musst wirklich achtsamer werden - konnte ich dir dann ein Flüssigkonzentrat dieser wunderbaren Kräuterart beim Abendessen ins Getränk schütten… Zum Glück, ist dieses herrliche Gewächs in zauberverstärkter und flüssiger Form völlig geschmacklos… Nun gut, kurzum – Potter konnte dir gestern wegen der Nane-Minze nicht widerstehen und hat sich also von dir vögeln lassen…" Blaise legte einen Arm lässig auf die Sofalehne und beendete seine Ausführungen mit einem kühlen Lächeln.

Der Blonde fixierte seinen Freund und sprach schließlich durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „Wenn ich dich also jetzt richtig verstanden habe, hast du mich und Potter zu einer Art Testobjekt gemacht!?"

Blaise strich sich entspannt durch die schwarzen Haare. „Ach komm, mein Lieber! Willst du etwa bestreiten, dass du keinen _Spaß _hattest…"

„Du hättest mich einweihen können…!" unterbrach ihn Draco und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Dann wäre es ja nur halb so schön gewesen!"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Er war furchtbar zornig und hätte seinem Freund am liebsten einen Fluch um die Ohren gehauen. Doch seltsamerweise war die Wut auf den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin bei einem anderen Gedanken, der ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf schoss, geschwunden. „Und das… eh… hast du Potter also auch schon brühwarm mitgeteilt…" Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich. „Du bist ein…"

„Slytherin!! Stimmt!" Blaise griff in seine Tasche und zog etwas hervor. „Ach, so! Bevor ich es vergesse! Ich würde dir dieses Werk empfehlen." Er warf seinem sprachlosen Freund ein Buch in den Schoß.

Draco las verwirrt den Titel: _Lehrwerk der vergessenen altorientalischen Muggel-Kräuterkunde. Eine Studie über die Übertragungsmöglichkeiten bekannter Anwendungswege dieser Lehre auf die Sozialisations- und Psychologieraster der Zauberergesellschaft der Neuzeit._

* * *

*mit offenem Mund den Computer anstarr* Nein, das geht nicht… Wie?... Warum?...

_**//*hände in den schoss leg* Nun? *boshaftes grinsen*//**_

(Autorin starrt „Si" mit perplexem Gesichtsausdruck an.)

Warum hast du das getan?

_**//Meine liebe thofra, ich habe gar nichts getan! Die Personen der Story handeln…//**_

Aber, aber… Das kann doch nicht sein! Ich will nicht, dass…

_**//Süße, wir sind hier nicht bei „Wünsch dir was", sondern bei „So isses"!//**_

*feuchte augen bekomm* Das ist doch MIST! *schluchz*

_**//Meine Güte, thofra! Das ist eine Geschichte! Außerdem verbitte ich mir, diese als MIST zu bezeichnen!!//**_

Du bist eine kaltherzige, fiese, gemeine, gefühllose, böse, niederträchtige, abscheuliche, schreckliche, gemeine, böse….

_**//Du wiederholst dich! Aber danke!!//**_

*kopfschüttel* Das wars jetzt also? So endet das Ganze? *wimmer*

_**//*augenbraue hoch zieh*… *kunstpause einleg* Mein kleine, naive und gutgläubige thofra… Kennst du den Begriff… Epilog?!//**_

*augen aufreiß* Du meinst…

_**//*ärmel hochkrempel* Tritt beiseite, mein ahnungsloser Schatz!!//**_

------

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilog**

Harry ging ziellos durch die Gänge des großen Schlosses. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach. Das war also die Erklärung für alles! Hatte er nicht von Anfang die Vermutung gehabt, dass irgendetwas an dieser Sache nicht stimmte?! Und nun kannte er die Antwort… Zabini hatte ihm alles mit Genugtuung offenbart. _Nur_ wegen dieses Kräuterkonzentrats, durchlief ihn ein Kribbeln, wenn er an Malfoy dachte.

Er spürte die Küsse, die Berührungen. Er hörte die geflüsterten Worte. Sturmgepeitschte graue Augen, in denen er sich verlor…

Alles die Konsequenz eines Zaubers…

„Gut, dann weiß ich jetzt Bescheid! Malfoy und Zabini haben ihr Spielchen gehabt!" Harry trat mit seinem Fuß gegen die nächste Wand und ballte seine Fäuste schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Hey, Harry. Hier bist du! Ich dachte, du kommst nach unserem Gespräch in den Gemeinschaftsraum… Warum… Ehm, alles in Ordnung?" Hermoine trat näher an den Dunkelhaarigen heran.

Harry schaute seiner Freundin kurz in die Augen und sah deutlich ihre Besorgnis. „Jepp, alles in bester Ordnung! Dieser beschissene Slytherin Zabini hat mir nur etwas sehr interessantes bezüglich meiner Neigung, oder was auch immer, gegenüber Malfoy eröffnet!

Hermoine schaute ihn fragend an. Sie verstand kein Wort (…und das kam nun wirklich selten vor…). Sie zog ihren Freund in eine kleine Sitznische am Ende des Ganges.

„Es war ein Spiel, Herm! Zabini hat es mir erzählt! Offenbar hat er in einer Veröffentlichung gelesen, dass irgendeine bestimmte Sorte einer orientalischen Minze wohl eine aphrodisierende Wirkung auf Zauberer hat. Er hat Malfoy davon ein zauberverstärktes Konzentrat in sein Getränk geschüttet, um ihn für mich… naja, begehrenswert zu machen. Er kennt Malfoy gut. Er wusste, dass er mich nach dem Abendessen noch mal ausfindig machen würde. Naja, so war es ja auch! Herm, diese ganze Sache war ein perfides Spiel. Zabini vermutete, dass ich schwul oder zumindest nicht rein hetero sei und er wollte sozusagen ein wissenschaftliches Experiment an lebenden Objekten durchführen… Da kam ich ihm doch gerade recht!"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich es jetzt weiß! So brauche ich mir keine irrsinnigen Gedanken wegen des Frettchens machen!"

„Ach, Harry! Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine… ehm… du sagtest vorhin noch, dass du ein erfüllendes Gefühl bei Malfoy verspürt hast, oder? Bedeutet dir das denn wirklich nichts?"

„Hermoine! Zabini hat diese ganze Sache manipuliert… Ich stand unter einer Art Verzauberung. Und Malfoy, tja… was soll ich sagen… ist eben Malfoy. Diese ganze Sache ist ein fauler Schwindel gewesen. Eine Erfahrung mehr, würde ich sagen…" erwiderte Harry etwas verkrampft.

„Aber…"

„NEIN, Herm! Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist! Fertig aus! Vielleicht bin ich nicht _absolut_ _hetero _- das waren doch deine Worte - aber Malfoy… nein… echt nicht! Lass uns das alles einfach ganz schnell vergessen und Gras über die Sachen wachsen lassen! Es ist alles schon unangenehm genug!"

Hermoine schaute ihrem Freund fest in die Augen. Sie suchte nach einem Zeichen – einen Funken, der ihn seine Worte Lügen strafte. Aber sie fand nichts! Harrys Augen blieben, selbst für sie, undurchschaubar.

Der Gryffindor erhob sich. „Ich werde jetzt erstmal mit den Jungs - vor allem mit Ron - reden müssen. Vielleicht gehe mit ihnen noch zum Quidditchfeld. Wenigstens scheinen sie ja nicht sonderlich geschockt zu sein, wie du sagtest. Ein bisschen Normalität und _Männergespräche_ beruhigen die Sache mit der Zeit!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und ließ Hermoine außergewöhnlich schweigsam allein.

„_Ach, Harry… Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich war mir so sicher, dass…"_ Hermoine stiegen Tränen in die Augen. _„… endlich ein wenig Glück deinem Leben beschieden wäre…"_ Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. _„Warum musste Zabini auch…"_

Die Gryffindor erstarrte. Harrys Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. _„…bestimmte Sorte einer orientalischen Minze wohl eine aphrodisierende Wirkung auf Zauberer hat. Er hat Malfoy davon ein zauberverstärktes Konzentrat in sein Getränk geschüttet, um ihn für mich… naja, begehrenswert zu machen. Er kennt Malfoy gut. Er wusste, dass er mich nach dem Abendessen noch mal ausfindig machen würde."_ Hermoine hob erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. _„Gestern Abend… __**ABENDS**__!!! – Oh, nein! Harry und ich haben das erste Mal über Malfoy am __**Morgen**__ gesprochen… Das bedeutet, dass… Oh, Harry…"_

-------------------------------------

the end

Anmerkung:

So, das war es also… Eine kleine Story, die aus einer völlig verdrehten und schlaflosen Nacht entsprungen ist…

Ich hoffe, das Ende konnte den einen oder anderen positiv überraschen… *fies lächel*

Ich danke an dieser Stelle allen, die diese short-story bis zum Schluss verfolgt haben… Besonderer Dank geht an meine lieben Reviewer: **Seelentochter und Xisca**

Ich hoffe, bald mit meiner neuesten Story „Psychosen und andere Fälle" an den Start gehen zu können… Mein Betachen _**anniNe**_ ist zur Zeit leider ein wenig überlastet…

Zwischendurch gibt es wahrscheinlich noch einen kleinen OS - „Besuch bei Dr. Freudungus" – Ein völlig verdrehter Besuch von thofra und „Si" bei einem Zauberpsychoanalysten… Ob das gut geht???

Eure thofra & Si


End file.
